Sonic the Hedgehog: New Genesis - Earth Saga
by DeathBloodBass
Summary: Takes place after the Worlds Collide. After Eggman interrupts Super Sonic's attempt to restore the damage, Sonic finds himself in Earth. He is reunited with Sally, no longer a robian and his friends. With the help of Chris and his family the group search for answers between Earth and Mobius, but confront old and new enemies in the way. Sonic X adaption, with some game elements.
1. Opening 1

**Sonic the Hedgehog New Genesis - Earth Saga Opening 1**

* * *

**(Opening Song 1 - One Piece Opening 18 - Hard Knock Days)**

**Note: I do not owe any of this.**

* * *

Sonic uses his Spin Dash straight towards Eggman's base. It is followed by the individual shots of the reunited Knothole Freedom Fighters (Sally, Tails, Bunnie, Antoine, NICOLE, Amy, Cream and Cheese, and Rotor) followed by a full shot of them altogether with Sonic carrying the Kingdom of Acorn Flag. Just then the base explodes a white light engulfing them and the Sonic the Hedgehog New Genesis logo fills the screen.

The next scene is an overhead shot of Planet Earth, then to the Thorndyke Mansion with rose petals flying. An eagle flies over the roof, passing where Sonic lies taking a peaceful nap.

The Freedom Fighter then are seen shopping at a marketplace, Sally and Nicole buy some books, Bunnie buying some groceries with Antoine carrying them, Tails sees Sonic wandering off, runs after him and drags him back to the marketplace. Next is a scene in the living of the mansion where Grandpa Chuck and Tails are "karoake" as Amy plays music while Sonic and Cream laugh and Nicole is watching over them. Antoine is looking out at the city on the railing while Bunnie cleans her wedding ring, Sally reads a history book and Rotor building something. Just as Sally finishes reading, Ella exits out of the kitchen with food. The Freedom Fighters and Thorndyke Residence then eat altogether in the dining room.

Sonic then eats a chilidog while running across a rocky surface. The background dims as he is running with a spotlight placed above him as images of villains of the Earth Saga in the background, among them is Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Cubot, Orbot, Dr. Warpnik, Mephiles, Plasmic, SCR-HD, Katella, Breezie, Sleet, Dingo, Scourge, Fiona, the Destructix, Rutan, Dark Oak, Necromancer, Dr. Qwark, Phage, Eclipse the Darkling, Void, Kazuya, Dr. Finitevus, Dr. Zachary, Witchcart, Speedy, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Black Doom, Dark Oak, Team Hooligan, King Boom Boo, Emerl, Gmerl, Metal Sonic, Sleipnir, Lucifer the Bat, King Hiss, and Shortfuse the Cybernik. Luffy continues eating while running toward a city. A shot of Shadow using his Chaos Blast, followed by Knuckles punches the ground making cracks as Sonic runs by. The next shot comes, several almost-shadowed figures of Knights of Chaos walking led by Rutan with a giant size Warp Ring behind them, then Mephiles using his dark powers. An explosion then knocks Sonic back but regains himself and continues charging forward.

Sonic runs to the Freedom Fighter Special MKIII in the air. The Freedom Fighters and Chris on top of the plane waves and smiles at him. Sonic then do a spin dash forcing everyone to duck and he dash over them. Next screen then shows the heroes doing a few attacks: Sonic does a few kicking attacks, then a spinning tornado, and finally a spin dash, then Antoine demonstrating his swordsmanship, Bunnie using arm cannon, Sally using her Ring-Blades, Tails piloting the X-Tornado, NICOLE controlling the nanites, Amy swinging her Piko Hammer but is interrupted by Cream using her sonic scream and finally, Chris materialize his battle armor displaying an impressive arsenal of non-lethal weapons with the Freedom Fighters circling it with Sonic and Rotor giving it a thumbs up.

The Knothole Freedom Fighters then run alongside their allies from the Earth Saga, including Grandpa Chuck, Tanaka, Ella, Chris, Helen, Topaz, Danny, Frances, Sam Speed, Mr. Stewart, Hawk, Nelson, Lindsey, Scarlet, Albert Butler, Elmer Johnson, Ebony, Tekno, Merna, Relic, Manic, Sonia, The Chaotix, Hope, Team Dark, Secret Freedom Fighters, Babylon Rogues, Sticks, Honey the Cat, Coral, Razor, Pearly, Silver, Blaze, Marine, Shade, Cosmo, and Nestor. In the background, allies from before World Collide can also be seen, including Arctic, Downunda, Forty Fathom, Nerb Freedom Fighters, Wolf Pack, Julie-Su, Brotherhood of Gaurdians, deceased heroes like Tommy and Sir Connery, and well you get the point.

Knuckles becomes Enerjak again with silhouette of Thrash's victims in the background. Enerjak Knuckles fights Enerjak Rutan to the death with Shade and Nestor watching in concern and worry, while Finitevus smiles sinisterly. Necromancer fires a magical blast which Elias blocks with the Sword of Light. Jet, Wave, and Storm finding one of the Ark of the Cosmos. Shadow prepares to face Eclipse the Darkling with Black Doom in the background. Blaze and Marine gives Silver all seven Time Stones. Tails hugging Cosmo with a shadowed Dark Oak towering them menacingly.

Sonic then run towards the screen and prepares to fight Eggman, who then summons Metal Sonic to intercept. Afterwards, the Freedom Fighters and Thorndyke Residence are having a picnic in the Emerald Coasts. Sonic then puts on his shoes and does his trademark smirk. In the end, the group poses with Planet Earth and Planet Mobius slowly approaching together in the background.


	2. Ending 1

**Sonic the Hedgehog New Genesis - Earth Saga Ending 1**

* * *

**(Ending Song 1 - Fairy Tail -** **Boys Be Ambitious!)**

**Note: I do not owe any of this.**

* * *

The ending starts with a view of the Master Emerald, before the camera slowly zooms out revealing the Seven Chaos Emeralds circling around it. The Emeralds then glows as portraits of Arcs before New Genesis. Use your imagination on how this pictures out.

* * *

First Robotnik War Arc

Dr. Robotnik

Sonic the Hedgehog

Tails

Sally

Rotor

Antoine

Bunnie

Naugus Arc

Ixis Naugus

Nate Morgan

Eddy the Yeti

Ultra Sonic

Hyper Tails

Rise of Eggman Arc

Metal Robotnik/Dr. Eggman

Snively

Shadowbots

Chaos

Shadow

Xorda Arc

Xordas

Giga-Bot Prime

Sonic the Hedgehog

Sally Acorn

People of Mobius

Tossed in Space and Home Arc

Sonic slapped by Sally

E.V.E.

Evil Super Sonic

Bem

Mecha Robotnik

Eggman

Return to Angel Island Arc

Sonic the Hedgehog

Knuckles the Echidna

Julie-Su

Vector the Crocodile

Espio the Chameleon

Charmy Bee

Saffron Bee

Mighty the Armadillo

Ray the Flying Squirrel

Remington

Locke

Hunter

Dark Legion

Dingos

Darkest Storm

Destructix

Mammoth Mogul

Arachne

Ixis Naugus

Sir Connery

Merlin Prower

Elias Acorn

Egg Fleet

A.D.A.M. Arc

A.D.A.M.

Super Shadow

Super Sonic

Turbo Tails

Tommy Turtle

Eggman Empire Arc

Sonic fights the Egg Beater, while the Egg Fleet destroys Knothole

Enerjak Reborn Arc

Enerjak

Archimedes

Julie-Su

Super Sonic

Locke

Destructix

Dr. Finitevus

Moebius Arc

Suspression Squad

Super Scourge

Dr. Kintobor

Silver the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Rosy the Rascal

Amy Rose

Metal Sonic

Sonic the Hedgehog

Rob O Hedge

Iron Dominion Arc

Insane Eggman

Iron Queen

Iron King

Snively

Yagyu Clan

Conquering Storm

Espio the Chameleon

Lightning Lynx Iron Nicole

Monkey Khan

Problems Abroad Arc

Multiple Freedom Fighters Group

Rise of King Naugus

Geoffrey St. John

Ixis Naugus

Elias Acorn

Hershey St. John

Mina Mongoose

Nicole

Sally Acorn

Genesis Arc

Classic Sonic and the Freedom Fighters

Classic Eggman

Fall and Rise of Freedom Arc

Team Freedom

Team Fighters

Metal Sally

Endangered Species Arc

Knuckles the Echidna

Lien-Da

Julie-Su

Remington

Thrash the Devil

Krudzu

Metal Knuckles

World Collide Arc

Megaman and Sonic Characters

* * *

The ending then ends with the photo of the Freedom Fighters with Chris, Chuck, Ella and Tanaka.


	3. Welcome to Earth

**Sonic the Hedgehog New Genesis**

* * *

"That... that doesn't look right...", Eggman said.

"Oh, for the love of... Eggman, what did you do?", Super Sonic screams as the white light engulfs them.

* * *

**Episode 1 - Part 1: Welcome to Earth**

**Cover: Planet Earth**

* * *

"Urgh! Oh my head.", Sonic mumbles as shakes his head. He then looks around finding himself in a dark area. Sonic then sees a pair of lights coming towards him. He freaks and jumps out of the way. Another come towards him, but stops at a nick of time. At that moment, the lights shine on to him, and that's when he notice his surroundings, a city.

"_Station Square_?", Sonic thought. He then sees humans, but to his surprise there were alot more than he expected.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!", a truck drivers shouts as police officers head towards Sonic.

"Talk about noisy.", Sonic said.

"What is this thing? One of those so called Mutant that the E.D.F. keeps on babbling about.", one of the cops ask.

"Seems to be. It looks like a hedgehog, but a lot bigger.", the other cop said. "I guess the government funding that organization wasn't such a waste after all."

"Well, we better get him out of here and and him over to Agent Shield." The cop said as he went on his knees.

"Hey, be careful!"

"I have a few cats at home; I think I can handle a mutant hedgehogs." The cop replied, "Hey little guy, want to come back to the station with us?"

Sonic crossed his arms at the man's antics completely unamused and somewhat offended being treated as a pet.

"He sure is cheeky looking. Guess I better use force." The cop said as he tried to grab onto Sonic, but the blue hedgehog just dodge him with his speed much to his surprise.

"Why you-" The other cop said as he reaches for his stick.

"Take it easy!" The police Sgt. said as he appears calming down the cop. "I think we can catch this hedgehog without brute force!"

Suddenly a group of policemen appear and surrounds the Sonic.

"Okay, on the count of three-"The Sgt. said. "One-two-THREE!" All the cops jump into a pile and started pulling.

"I got his leg!"

"I got his neck, sir!"

"I got his arm!"

"Okay, let's pull him out at a count of three!" The chief said, and each cop pulled what they got and is revealed to be the leg of each other. The cops all fall down.

Sonic sitting on a car laughs, until he hears a familiar scream.

* * *

Several Minutes ago

"Urgh...erm...where?" Sally groaned as she pushed herself up from the hard ground. Upon opening her eyes she saw she was no longer in the Death Egg but inside a dark dead-end ally in the middle of some kind of city.

She began to pull herself up and stumbled a bit, holding the back of her head in pain. Upon feeling a small bump and finding a bit of blood when she brought back her hand she concluded she must have cracked her head on something when she passed out.

"Ouch..." She uttered lamely before reaching into the back strapped to her right thigh, but cannot find NICOLE. "Nicole?" Sally then looks at herself and notice that she is wearing clothes now (Post SGW).

Her train of thought was cut off upon hearing a commotion outside the ally. She hurries out to see what was going on and sees Sonic surrounded by several humans in blue uniforms.

"Sonic?" Sally said to herself.

Just then the uniformed humans jumped Sonic and she was about to cry out to him but noticed he was sitting on a police car watching with amusement as the humans unknowingly strangled each other. She then saw another human attempt to sneak up behind him with a large net and was about to warn him but she didn't notice yet another officer looming over her.

"Gottchya!" The officer shouted victoriously as he throws a net on her.

"Ah, let me go!" Sally cried as she struggles to escape.

The officer grunted in effort as he lifts up the (to him) mutant. "Stop squirming!"

Just then Sonic grabs Sally in a bridal style and runs off. Unfortunately for the officer the net was still on Sally, thus dragged along as well. The other officers quickly jumps onto the officer to help, but were dragged along as well. They eventually lost grip and crash through an open police car window. The Sgt. grabs the radio.

"This is Sgt. Jones, reporting and emergency! Be on the look out of a blue hedgehog, and a squirrel wearing clothers! Send all units to pursuit on Radical Highway! Close off all roads and don't let any cars onto the highway. Also alert the E.D.F., there is a good chance we are in for an another alien invasion!

* * *

"Ah, Sonic!" Sally exclaimed in surprise before quickly wrapping her arms around his neck to help steady herself.

Sonic looked down to her and gave her one of his infamous smirks. "Well this is a surprise! Heya, Sal!"

The lightest of blushes dusted the chipmunk's furry cheeks and a smile creased her muzzle. "Hey yourself." She replied.

The then stop and hide in an alley. "What happened Sonic, last thing I remembered was the Death Egg.", Sally said completely confused.

"_That's right, Sally was roboticized and have no memory of being Mecha Sally._", Sonic thought. "Sally you''re in for a long story."

* * *

Sally sits down sadly. "Alot has happened, but I must admit one thing. Despite everything that happened you continued to fight on.", Sally said with a smiles.

"You're not upset? And what's that suppose to mean? What did you expect me to do?", Sonic said.

"Turn into Scourge or curl into a ball and weep.", Sally jokes.

"Now, that's just cruel.", Sonic said deadpanned.

Suddenly a bright light was shone on them and they squinted up to see a helicopter. "Great, I hate it when that happens?" Sonic muttered as he squinted through the light. He then picks up Sally and leaves.

"We have spotted the blue hedgehog and the red haired squirrel, heading north on the central street extension about a mile and a half from the entrance to the 101." The pilot of the helicopter informed command.

Two police men driving their squad-car listens to the radio.

"I've never seen animals with those colors, or even wearing clothes!" A cop said.

"Probably just a group of fancy sports car with a driver wearing-"

THUD!

The cops blink and stared out the front window to see Sonic and Sally jump onto the front of their car and then jump off and sped down the highway.

"At what speed are we going now?" A cop asked.

"200 kilometers per hour...", the partner answers.

A helicopter flies in the air with the searchlight on the Sonic and Sally.

"What? Even a police car can't catch up to it? But that is the latest model!", the pilot said. "HQ, the suspect is nearing the area!"

_"Roger Delta-1. Patrol-85, suspect is headed your way, repeat the suspect is coming."_ A desk operator informed.

"Don't worry!" The officer in charge of the road black replied to command. "To get through this, you'd either have to dig through the ground or fly!"

Without warning Sonic with Sally in his arms can cruising down the road and leaps clear over their sturdy road block. "You guy should make this longer!" Sonic shouted as he flew over them before landing and bolting off once again.

"Or you could try a 100 meter jump!" The unit leader laughs nervously as he talks through the radio.

"Oh, they're going to love this down at HQ!" The helicopter pilot sighs. "This is Delta-1, we've been pursuing that target full speed, but it will soon, rather, has already..."

"Don't tell me?! You lost him?!", the operator said in shock. "Bad news! We couldn't catch the mutants!"

"Really, that sounds like good news to me!" The man said as he adjusts his gloves, "Cause the S-Team having been itching for some excitement! After all the E.D.F. did spent alot of money on us."

* * *

The S-Team walks to the garage where five Formula-1 race cars are being refitted. The leader walks to his custom model.

"What's the temperature of the road surface tonight?", the leader said.

"The highway is 15 defrees. It's completely dry!", the mechanic answers.

"How about the wind from the west?"

"No wind today!"

"No sand either, I hope."

"No, sir!"

"Alright! Give me the five groove medium soft!"

"Yes, sir!

The mechanic quickly did their job and finish it.

"By the way, the E.D.F. requested me to install a fluid into your vehicle. It'll make it three times the speed compared to the others.", the chief mechanics reports.

"Good, I'll try it out when my hand is force.", the leader said as he starts the engine.

* * *

**Sonic New Genesis Card**

**Name: Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 100cm**

**Weight: 35kg**

**Trait: Hedgehog**

**Special: Super Speed**

**Bio: The world's fastest hedgehog, sworn enemy of Eggman and lover to Princess Sally Acorn.**

* * *

**Sonic New Genesis Card**

**Name: Sam Speed**

**Age: 28**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 183cm**

**Weight: 80kg**

**Trait: Human**

**Special: Master Driver, Spacial Awareness.**

**Bio: Captain of the S-Team organized by the E.D.F. Known as the Fastest Man in the World.**

* * *

Back it Sonic and Sally

Sally sighed at what she was told and felt Sonic stop on the road. Sonic let Sally get out of his arms and looked at the city with her right next to him. "Whoa." Sally whispered in surprise. "It looks beautiful."

They both then returned their gaze heavenward, watching the stars and the moon intently. It was then Sonic noticed something.

"The constellations are same..." He commented as he began to examine the sky more intently. "So is the moon..."

Sally too began to study the sky and her big blue eyes widened slightly after a moment of searching. "You're right!" She exclaimed in agreement. "What could that mean?"

Sonic began to study the city they were in as well, a grim frown on his muzzle. "That light that Eggman made when I tried to restore the damage obviously moved us through space, but did it send us through time to? And which direction did it send us?"

Sally only shook her head in show of her own ignorance of the situation; and gives Sonic a curious look as she has never seen Sonic this serious before, although this was probably because to the Mecha Sally incident. Then an equally grim thought came to her. "And are we the only ones here?"

The two remained silent for several minutes before suddenly that trade mark smirk returned to Sonic's muzzle and he stood up, still gripping Sally's hand. He looked down at her with smile, making her blush again. "Only one way to find out, Sal." He raid before scooping her up and jumping back down to the pavement.

It was at the moment a series of headlights hit them and Sonic sat Sally back on her feet so they could both shield their eyes from the bright lights.

The duo remained silent at five race car-like vehicles rolled to a stop a few dozen feet from them. Leading them was a car with red highlights and they heard the engine shut off before a human in a red jumpsuit and helmet hopped out and gave them a seemingly friendly wave.

"Hi there." The man's muffled voice greeted them. "You two are a hard couple to track."

Sonic chose to ignore the man and silently grasped Sally hand before turning to leave.

"Hey hold it! Listen till I'm finished talking, will you."

The couple did and while still keeping their backs to the new arrivals they turned their heads to look at them.

The red clad officer removed his helmet and sat on the hood of his car. "In fact I'm glade you two came along. This town is so peaceful that we weren't getting enough stimulation."

Sonic and Sally continued to listen though the latter looked confused at the "too peaceful" statement.

"The only arrest we had this whole year was just one person. The idiot use a stolen formula racer here and acted out being a race driver." He paused, and Sonic let go of Sally's hand to fully face him. "I was thinking of having some fun with him, but it was only about 2 minutes or so that the guy managed to run around. A mere 2 minuted is not even enough time to make instant noodle."

Sam then sees Sonic simply standing.

"Hey, you're supposed to laugh!"

Sonic put his fist on his hips and another smirk came to muzzle. An exasperated sigh came from Sally's lips and she shook her head. "_Great two of them. One is already enough trouble._"

"Close enough. Course it's our own fault it's so boring here. You see we're the High Speed Pursuit Unit, the S-Team, and I'm the leader of it, known as the Fastest Man in the World!" He paused to let out a chuckle. "So even if you think you're the fastest on the road, think again!" He finished with a challenging smirk.

Suddenly the cars behind Sam's revved up and began to drive after the two Mobians. Sonic quickly scooped Sally up and zoomed away.

"_Run fast hedgehog_." Sam said to himself in his thoughts. "_This'll be no fun if I catch you too quickly_."

Sonic and Sally were now figuratively screaming down the highway as the S-Team chased them.

"This isn't time for this Sonic." Sally reminded him. "These guys want to catch us for some reason, but I don't seem to know completely why yet."

"If you ask me I think it's because we arrived on this planet out of nowhere, and no one has an idea of who we are right now which makes us outsiders of this planet." Sonic stated while trying to keep Sally from getting angry with him. "_I'm glad that I just thought that up. I do not want to face an angry Sally right now."_

Sally sighed in agreement. "You have a point there." She looked back and saw the squad cars catching up. "It looks like those things are picking up speed Sonic."

Sonic grinned as he looked behind himself to see the cars lagging behind him. "So they want to play chase with me? Sure sounds like fun!" He said before he picks up speed.

"The hedgehog's accelerated speed! Boost up rear wing to 20 defrees! 1.7 kilometers. I'll align!", one of the drivers order. The S-Team quickly followed his example.

"Sonic, they're catching up!" Sally informed wit a bit of worry. She's never seen someone get even close to matching his pace except for Shadow, Scourge, and Metal Sonic.

"Finally there are more guys who can actually give me a challenge. Time to me to speed up then." Sonic boast, earning a shock look from the chipmunk. Has his speed really improved that much?

The cars began to box them in.

"Oh no, how will we ever escape! We'll be crushed at this rate." Sonic exclaimed woefully, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Sally was about to laugh but was cut of mid-giggle when Sonic suddenly leapt over the cars so quickly even she didn't know what happened at first.

"Where'd he go!?" One driver shouted over his calm but was cut off when he heard a knock on his canopy. He turned to see the couple next to him but before he could react Sonic blurred out of sight again.

Another driver was also searching for the duo when he heard something land on _top_ of his canopy and he saw them.

From his perspective Sonic and Sally were staring at him upside down while standing above him on the glass. Sonic was give his usual smirk and Sally gave the S-Team officer a "V" sigh while winking and sticking her tongue out cutely.

"Hey! Stop playing around! It's dangerous!" The driver shouted furiously. "Are you going to take responsibilty if kids decide to copy you?!"

"Unfortunately two kids (Tails and Amy) have already copied his dangerous actions.", Sally said deadpanned.

Suddenly everything freezes. Sonic stood strait with his eyes closed and a finger out. "Kids..." He began seriously. "Don't ever het on top of a moving car, okay?" Everything then moves again.

Sonic once again scoops Sally up and tore his way down the road.

"That's it!" One of the drivers shouted, now thoroughly fed up with these two. "No one makes a fool of the S-Team and gets away with it! Everyone boost fins to .5 degrees!"

All four of the cars suddenly began to scream down the highway and were quickly gaining on Sonic and Sally but they were shocked to find Sonic running backwards with Sally hanging from his side so they could both give them a thumbs up.

(Cue Sonic Drive)

"This can't be happening!"

"Where'd these things come from?"

"They really are mutants or maybe aliens!"

"Chief, you got to do something." The first man told him.

_"All units open up the center line!"_ Sam's voice came over the comms and the cars began to drift to the sides of the road.

Sam gave the duo a hard look as his hand hovered near his Hyper Nitro. "I didn't think that I would have to be using this. However..." He said to himself before quickly twisting the handle. "I will not have anybody speeding in front of me, on _MY_ highway!"

Sam's car suddenly shot down the road like bullet as his Nitro took effect and he nearly hit Sonic and Sally who juked to the right just in time.

"Woah, that was about three times the speed to the others.", Sally said in shock.

"_Hm…this stretch of road in fairly isolated. Time for me to go over my limit. Haven't done this, since Eggman invasion on Knothole._" He thought to himself. "Hey Sal?" Sonic asked; still playful but with a serious edge.

"Yeah?" Sally replied.

"I'm gonna need you to put your goggles on and cover your ears for about 3 seconds."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Sam watched with almost psychotic glee as his speedometer quickly rise to and stick at roughly 875 MPH. "(Chuckles) I won;t ever have anyone being faster than me here! If anyone wants to be faster, he'd have to be faster than the speed of sound. Something no current science is able to make."

There was a loud, low boom behind him and as he turned Sam's eyes widened in shock as he saw a streak of bright blue light quickly gain on him and in almost slow motion he could see Sonic's smug smirk as he shot passed him like a beam of light!

"A Sonic Boom! On the ground?!"

_"Sir! You're running out of road!"_ An officer informed and Sam quickly his breaks and deployed his parachutes.

"_This is insane!_" Sally shrieked in her mind as she tightly squeezed Sonic for fear of being blown out of his arms by the incredible of what felt like a hurricane pushing against her and the world seemed to blue into a kaleidoscope of colors. "_Now, I know why Sonic rarely do this. I could actually kill someone._"

Sonic watched smugly as Sam slowed to a stop and couldn't help but laugh as Sally squealed frightfully at the incredible speeds he was traveling. Sonic looked behind him and Sally and chuckled. "Sonic!"

"Huh?" Sonic turns his attention to the front and says, "Well, this is going to be a little interesting, but you better not let go Sal." Sonic ran off the road and flew by some wind turbines which made the turbines go faster making the city brighter as they flew over it. They looked down at the city in amazement while Sonic thought of the person he just raced. "_At least I have someone to play with and have no attitude problem."_ He smirked at the thought. "This place doesn't seem so bad."

As they soared through the air Sally was tightly clutching to Sonic's chest with her eyes closed and a softer smile came to the hedgehog's face. "Sal, Sal, you can open your eyes now!" He chortled.

Slowly Sally opened her eyes and looked behind, or rather beneath, herself and gasped at the wondrous sight before her.

The lights city glowed like a million colorful stars beneath them as they soared through the air like kites, the world seemingly oblivious to their being above them. "Oh Sonic! It's beautiful." Sally cooed in awe.

"Uh oh..." Sonic gasped causing Sally to look where he was and see the large concrete pool they were slowly approaching. "WIPE OUT!"

"Afraid of a little water are we?" She teased while poking his nose gently. "Relax Sonic. You got me here to get you out.

"It's not the water I'm afraid of; it's how deep it is!" He retorted only gaining a fit of giggles from the woman in his arms.

That doesn't mean I want to land in the pool. I want to avoid it at all costs." Sonic told her while trying to see if he could avoid getting in the pool which made Sally roll her eyes. Sonic tries to "swim" up and manages for awhile before gravity takes hold again and falls.

When they hit the water a pillar of water surged out of the pool like a massive fountain, the noise waking a certain boy in the house the pool belonged to.

Sally just stood on the bottom of the pool with her arms crossed while watching Sonic trying to run to the ladder on the other side of the pool. Sonic kept on trying to run there then gave up when he noticed that he didn't move a bit which made Sally sigh inwardly. She grabbed his hand and swam up to the top of the pool with him following when someone jumped into the pool to help them get out which surprised them. The boy reached his hand out to help which Sally offered and smiled when the boy pull them up to the surface. The three got back on the surface next to the pool. Sonic and Sally started to cough out water while the boy just watch them get their breathing back to normal. "That was close. Are you guys ok?" He asked while rubbing their backs to make sure they're fine.

"Uh, yeah." Sonic said with his eyes closed. He opened them a bit and looked at the boy. "Thanks a lot."

The boy look at Sonic in surprise while Sally got back on her feet. "You can talk?" the boy said.

"We can do a lot of things." Sally told him while shaking the water out of her fur.

"Wow, you're really talking." the boy said trying to not have them think something else. "My name's Chris. And you guys are?"

Sonic smirked, "Yeah, we have names. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and this is Sally Acorn." He pointed at Sally who had stopped trying to get the water out of her fur.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Chris said getting back onto his feet. "You guys might want some towels to dry off huh?"

Sally smiled, "That might be nice. Thank you." She sat back down and took off her boots while Chris ran back into the house to grab some towels. "Nice kid. I'm glad he came to help." Sally said which made Sonic turn his attention to her.

"You ok?" He asked curiously.

Sally sighed, "We're on another planet Sonic, and we don't know where our friends are."

He moved himself next to her and smiled, "Relax Sal. We'll find them. I know we will. Plus, it's night time around here as well. Well then we better dry off and get some sleep for when we begin our search tomorrow."

Sally smiled sincerely at Sonic then hugged him. "Thank you Sonic."

Sonic blushed a little and returned the hug. "No problem."

They let go of each other and looked at Chris who was running back towards them with towels for them. Sonic and Sally got up on their feet when Chris got to them and gave them their towels. "Here you guys go."

"Thanks Chris." Sonic replied while rubbing towel over his wet quills.

After drying themselves off the best they could, Sonic and Sally followed Chris into his room quietly while holding their shoes in their hands. 'Been a while since my shoes got wet on the inside. I hate taking these things off, but I'll make an exception for this.' Sonic thought sadly.

Chris opened the door to the porch and said, "You guys can put you wet clothes out on my back porch to dry during the night."

They nod and put Sonic's shoes and Sally's boots down on the back porch from Chris's room. Sonic turned around and went back inside while Sally removed her blue vest leaving the two guys by themselves in the room. "Hey Chris, thanks for letting us stay the night while Sally and I try to figure out what happened."

Chris blinked then rubbed the back of his neck with a smile on his face. "You're welcome Sonic, but you guys didn't tell me what had happened yet."

"We'll tell you tomorrow." Sonic assured him. "Right now we need to get some sleep since it's late, and well…let's just say tomorrow is going to start becoming interesting."

"Sonic's right about that." Sally said walking into the room. "The only question is where we'll be sleeping tonight."

Chris smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck some more. "Well, I would offer you my bed, but I don't want someone to walk into the room and see a squirrel in my bed."

"I'm a chipmunk." Sally told Chris which made his eyes widen at his mistake. Sally put her hand up before could speak. "Relax Chris. You're young so I understand that you can make that mistake. Sonic doesn't have an excuse when he says that I'm a squirrel." She looked at Sonic with a look that made him smile and shrug nervously. "Anyway, I see where you are going with this Chris. So we'll just sleep outside to make sure we're not seen."

"Do you guys want a blanket to sleep on at least so it's not so rough for you guys?" Chris asked moving his hand away from his neck back down to his side.

Sonic chuckled, "Sally will probably need one, but I'll just sleep in one of the trees or on the roof." Chris frowned at that. Sonic put his hand up for Chris to relax. "I'll be fine. I do it all the time."

Sally sighed, "We'll talk about things tomorrow Chris." She reassured him. "Sonic and I will sleep up on the roof and will be fine without a blanket. Plus, you might want to get back to bed before someone wakes up and comes to the room."

Chris sighed, "Ok, goodnight Sonic, Sally." He walked over to his bed while Sonic and Sally walked out onto the back porch.

Sonic closed the door behind him and picked Sally up. He jumped onto the roof and put Sally down onto her feet while Chris got back into bed. Sonic and Sally lied down on the roof and looked up at the stars with small frowns on their faces. Sonic put his hand on Sally's hand and said, "We'll find them Sal, and we'll find a way to get back home."

"How long do you think that will take? We don't know if Tails will survive out there on his own." She asked him without taking her eyes off of the stars in the sky.

"That's a good question, and you don't have to worry about him. You can trust me on that." Sonic answered. "Let's figure everything out tomorrow Sally. We'll need all the energy we can get for tomorrow."

Sally sighed then smiled, "Ok Sonic." She closed her eyes and fell asleep leaving Sonic to his thoughts.

Sonic looked at her then at the sky. 'Let's hope that we're not the only people here.' He thought before closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful slumber for the night. Both of them held onto each other's hand not wanting to let go of what they hope is not a dream.

Sam looked at the town with a glare and muttered, "I'll fine you Hedgehog, and when I do I want a rematch in a real race this time, and I will be victorious." He turned around and walked back to his car with a satisfied smirk showing over his face. "You can count on it."

* * *

**To be continue in Part 2...**


	4. Earth Defense Force

**Sonic the Hedgehog New Genesis**

* * *

In a dark room a man walks inside standing before a large screen. The screen turn on revealing the higher-up, the President.

"Agent Shield, report!", the president demands.

* * *

**Episode 1 - Part 2: Earth Defense Force**

* * *

"Yes, sir, but before that I believe a history lesson is required.", Shield said.

"You believe what happened a hundred years ago is somehow connected to the situation now?", the President asks.

"Yes, I am positive!", Shield state.

"Very well. Proceed.", the president orders. Shield then clears his throat as he begins.

* * *

Report

One hundred years an alien race known as the Xorda came to Earth to offer an alliance to us in a name of peace.

They sent an emissary to the surface of our planet, however we were skeptic and captured it. After dissecting it the Xorda reacted by dropping weapons known as the Gene-Bombs.

By some miracle the human race have survived the blast, although about 10% of the world population was infected by the radiation with me included and another 25% killed in the explosions.

After multiple tests, we conclude that the radiation have ill effect on us, but rather help us instead. It gave us incredible powers; longevity, enhanced speed, enhanced strength, enhanced durability, increased intellect, increased stamina, and a sixth sense.

We then dub ourselves Defenders.

Fearing of another alien invasion every single nations in the world unite under one flag creating the United Federation. The Defenders in the mean time create the Earth Defense Force, whose sole purpose is to protect our planet from another alien invasion. We serve as a black-ops group than part of the regular military.

Ever since the formation we started weapons development. We disassemble the Xorda ship and study it's weapons, while at the same time decrypt a datapad, which the emissary intend to give to us.

Through that datapad we learn of more alien species that are just as dangerous as the Xorda if not more. The data-pad stopped giving us information meaning the Xorda may have been wiped out.

Drakon Empire - A race of humanoid dragons, the Drakons semi-god like beings possessing increible power. One Drakon is enough a wipe out an army of Xorda. Fortunately they are few in numbers and will only attack then provoked, thus it's best we leave them alone.

Metarex - A race of cyborgs and robots. Said to be the most aggressive and feared race of all rivaling the Black Arms. They are also ruthless as they possess no morality for their enemies and their own. They are on a planet known as Argentium fighting the Xorda.

Black Arms - Just as powerful and feared as the Metarex. They left Argentium the moment the Metarex arrived and heading towards an unknown planet.

Voxia - A species of psychic aliens. They possess powerful psychic and telekinetic powers. The species mysteriously disappeared, while their planet is destroyed by the Metarex.

N-rrgal - A species of gelatinous, slug-like aliens. They are known as energy eaters as they absorb energy from both machines and life force and can multiply. Like the Voxia they mysteriously disappeared and their planet destroyed by the Metarex.

Kron - A species of rock-like aliens. They possess super-human strength and near invulnerability. Their fate is the same as the Voxia and N-rrgal.

Zoah - A species of energy-like aliens. They possess highly advance weaponry, incredible strength, and can fire powerful energy blast. The species are said to be rivals to the Metarex. Their fate is the same as the last three.

Plasmians - Their are like the Zoah, but more japanese styled. They are like the Zoah, but specialize in close combat. They too mysteriously disappeared.

Anyway, we also some remaining liquids of the gene-bombs and after many years successfully reversed engineer the fluid allowing us to create more Defenders. Of course we only do that if anyone volunteers.

About 25 years ago about 500 people mysteriously disappeared among them was Gerald Robotnik a relative of of Ivan Kintobor. And at a same time a man name Blitz Kazuya comes to our footstep.

He claims to be of another world and came to assist us with our defense, however personally I don't trust him. He is now currently President of a large company, but because of him we were able to improve what would have been decades of work.

Now on to the Earth Defense Force. The organization is divided into multiple faction.

Army - The final line of defense on the ground against the alien invaders.

Navy - The final line of defense on the sea against the alien invaders.

Air Force - Second line of defense against alien invaders.

Space Force - A first line of defense against alien invaders, currently 25% complete.

S-Team - Designed as a high speed pursuit force, due to some aliens possessing high speed. They also police the city.

Science Group - Study any foreign/alien and mystical objects to improve Earth's technology.

Project ENERJAK - A project created by Kazuya. It stands for ENergize Enhanced Juggernaut Assault Kommando. Unfortunately they are still at work as we are unable to charge their suits with the proper energy source.

As of now more faction are being made.

Now on to the main topic. The blue hedgehog and red chipmunk, there is a great possibility that they were created by the Xorda. Like what the gene-bombs did to use human there was a possibility that it also affected animal thus mutating them into anthropomorphic. It's unknown it they are agent of the Xorda or not, but the E.D.F. have declared them as a global threat and are currently searching for them now.

Once they are captured we'll dissect them, study them, and use them in our research. However, that would repeat last time incident, so we plan to interrogate them first just to be sure.

Report ends

* * *

"Very well, Shield. You have my full permission to investigate and have full control of the military and police force.", the President said.

"Yes, sir!", Shield salute and departs.

"Oh, and Shield.", the President said stopping Shield. "You're father would be proud."

Shield looks down remembering his father shielding him as a child as the Gene-Bomb vaporized his body. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

**Off Panel**

"I'm worried about the others Sonic.", Sally said lying next to Sonic.

"Don't sweat it, Sally. What could possibly go wrong at home?", Sonic said assuring Sally.

In Mobius...

Naugus possess Geoffrey, Team Freedom fights monster Tails Doll, and Silver in his once again apocalyptic world this time by Eggman Nega.

"Oh, come on!", Silver screams in frustration.

* * *

**To be continue...**


	5. Infiltrate Area 99

**Sonic the Hedgehog New Genesis**

* * *

A helicopter lands inside a secret military base. Agent Shield then exits out of it, while hundreds of soldiers salute welcoming him.

"Welcome to Area 99, sir.", the leader of the base salute.

"Thank you, now let's get down to business. You said you manage to find one of them."

* * *

**Episode 2 - Part 1: Infiltrate Area 99**

**Cover: Top - Sonic rescuing Cream and Cheese.**

**Bottom - Sally finds hundreds of tanks containing Enerjaks.**

* * *

"I'm sorry. Filming has been delayed because of the constant rainy weather." Mrs. Thorndyke said through the phone to her son Chris. Sally and Sonic were lying on the house listening in on the conversation with their eyes closed. "So I don't think I can return home till next week. But as a token of my apology I'll send you your presents soon by air. I even got you your favorite, cotton candy, too."

"Thanks, mom." Chris said back while looking over the balcony. "Actually there's something I have to apologize to you about.

"What is it?", his mother asks.

"It's about my promise with you about not going outside after midnight and staying away from the adult pool.", Chris said stuttering a bit.

"What!? Did you go swimming in the adult pool alone at night!?" the woman exclaimed comically.

"Uh, not exactly!"

Sonic snickered at the boy's misfortune. "Oh man, he's not only got an over protective mother, but an over dramatic one too!" He chuckled and Sally couldn't help a giggle of her own at the poor boy's expense.

"Well you see there were these cats that fell in the pool and I went to pull them out."

Sally saw Sonic's eyes pop open at the word "cats" and she could see his fur and quills bristle slight. "Cats!" Sonic shouted! "I'm not a ca-"

He was cut off by Sally placing her hand over his mouth to silence him before he disrupted the call.

"Oh, you have a big heart just like I do. Next time ring for Mr. Tanaka, and he will take care of things alright?" Chris's mom asked which made him blush in embarrassment. "Ooh darling I must run. Kiss mommy goodbye." She made a kissing noise on the line which Chris returned. "Chow sweet heart."

Chris turned off the phone and rubbed the back of his neck while Sally and Sonic jumped off the roof onto the balcony. Sonic landed on the railing on his but while Sally landed right next to Chris and pointed at himself saying, "Take a good look. I'm a hedgehog not a cat."

Sally put her hands on her hip. "Sonic!" She said angrily which made Sonic cring a bit in fear. "Do you really think anyone would have believed Chris if he told them that he saved a blue hedgehog and a red haired chipmunk from the pool last night?"

Sonic closed his eyes and sighed, "I can't argue with you Sal, but you can't tell me that you aren't a little offended by the statement."

Sally sighed and shook her head. "Fine, you have a point there, but you didn't have to complain to Chris." She pointed out which made Sonic sigh in agreement. "Plus, we have many other things to worry about than being called a cat on the phone." Their stomachs gurgled which made them blush in embarrassment. "Food seems like a good idea right now though."

Suddenly the phone starts ringing again which makes Sally sigh a bit. "Hello?" Chris asked as he answered the phone.

"Chris is everything alright?" Chris's dad asked immediately.

"Hey dad, how are ya?"

"This is going to be going on for a while." Sonic muttered before getting on the main deck of the porch. He walked over to the tray with the food and the drink which made him raise an eyebrow. He shrugs and was about to grab a strip of bacon when Sally slapped his hand away. He looked at her with a crooked smile and asked, "What?"

Sally crossed her arms and narrowed her eyebrows which made Sonic a little uneasy. "You just decide to help yourself to the food while Chris is on the phone? Sonic, do you even realize how disrespectful that is?"

Sonic sighed, "Well, you don't see me run off to go get a chili dog now, huh?"

Sally face palmed and groaned, "That's beside the point Sonic. You did that all the time since you found a place that serves them back home."

Sonic put his hands up and shook his head. "Please do not mention that place. If you do then I'll be craving them until I'm full."

Sally sighs then smiles. "That's something I never thought you'll ever say." Sonic crosses his arms and pouts which makes Sally giggle at his antics. "Anyway, I think this bowl full of... whatever it is was made for us anyway."

Sonic looks at the bowl before grabbing one of small pieces of kibble. "I hope this doesn't taste as bad as it looks." He muttered before popping the kibble into his mouth which tasted disgusting to him after taking one bite. He swallowed it then made a face that made Sally get the picture. "I was wrong about that."

"Was it that bad?" Sally asked with concern.

"I only took one bite of it, and it immediately reminded me of the first time I tried something that someone had burnt back at Knothole."

Sally put her hand up and shook her head. "I...Ok I have no comment." She looked at the eggs and bacon then at Chris who just hung up the phone after talking with his dad. "How did that conversation go?"

"It wasn't as embarrassing like it was with my mom, but I rather not talk about it." Chris said while walking over to them with a small blush of embarrassment on his face. "Anyway, did you guys try the food in the bowl? I looked it up online that hedgehogs are suppose to like stuff like that."

Sally giggled while Sonic frowned. Sonic looked at Sally which made her giggle again and said, "I tried it, but I didn't exactly like it."

Chris rubbed the back of his neck then said, "Well, it also said that hedgehogs loved crickets."

Sally started laughing at Sonic's misfortune which made Sonic groan. He put his hand on Chris's shoulder and said, "I'll make this simple Chris. Whatever you read on your computer is not exactly the same for us. Sure Sally might eat a few things that deal with nuts, but I love eating different types of food, like chili-dogs by the way."

"I had some chili-dogs yesterday with my Grandfather, there might be some left under the platter cover.

Sonic quickly perks up in shock upon hearing chili-dogs, while Sally turns to the platter. Sonic then runs to the plate, but Sally stops him after taking a look at it.

"Well? ", Sonic asks.

"Question.", Sally said with a smirk making Sonic groan in frustration.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like tofu on your chili-dogs?", Sally said showing Sonic the Chili-Dogs.

"Doh", Sonic cries as he clutch his chest in pain. Sonic sadly salutes, fall on his knees and start humming "Taps", while Sally tries her best not to laugh.

* * *

After breakfast the three had settled down unto the L-couch, Chris on the part that directly faced the TV while Sonic and Sally sat together the side that had its back to the hall leading to the living room from the kitchen.

Currently they were watching the news. Reporters and witnesses of Sonic and Sally's exploits last night disgusting what they saw and a zoologist, without any evidence to support his claims, said that the two were robots. Sonic got a good laugh out of that.

"Like anyone could build this." He boasted with an arrogant smirk as he gestured to himself.

Sally rolled her eyes at him before playfully poking his nose. "No one can build an ego as inflated as yours."

Sonic's face went from arrogant to a deadpan pout at that and he gave Sally a mock glare. "Why are you so cruel, Sal?"

"The Truth is a cruel thing Sonic."

It was then an older man, somewhere in his 60s came running in to room from the kitchen. He looked a lot like that guy from Back to the Future but with shorter hair.

He ran up to the couch and leaned over it with an excited, child-like look on his wrinkled face, completely missing the two Mobians looking at him from below.

"Chris, you'll never believe it!" He said animatedly. "A giant blue hedgehog and a red haired squirrel outran the S-Team last night! Investigators believe that they might be robots, or genetically engineered animals from enemy powers sent here to spy on or attack us!"

"I am a chipmunk not a squirrel." Sally said haughtily as she stood up and gave the old man an annoyeed look, fists on her hips, and amusingly enough her cheeks were slightly puffed out almost as if to emphasize her point.

Chris looked like the world was going to end when his grandpa gave Sally a shock and confuse look. The older man then looked down at the couch to see Sonic looking up at him with a passive and bored expression. He then looked at the TV to see Sonic on it and then gave a powerful examining glare to the blue hedgehog, who was trying to pull his head into his torso at the man extreme proximity.

"Does the term, "personal space" ring any bells?" Sonic complained questioningly.

His answer came in the form of the old man suddenly grappling him at a speed one would not expect of a man his age.

"Hey let me go!"

"Grandpa Chuck what are you doing!?"

Sally was giggling at the absurd scene.

"I've got to see how this thing works!" Chuck said with a childish glee as he took a screwdriver out of his lab coat and began using it to look for a screw on Sonic's person, succeeding at nothing but tickling the poor hedgehog.

Sally's amusement turned from giggling to full blown laughter.

Finally Sonic was able to squirm out of the crazed scientist's grasp and leaped away, quickly hiding behind his girlfriend as a Mobian shield. "You are freaking, evil!" He grumbled to her which only elicited more giggling.

Chuck went to recapture his test subject when Chris cut him off. "Grandpa, they're not robots or mutants!"

Chuck looked at the three confusedly before a shocked look came his face and he dropped his screwdriver.

They continued to stare at each other in awkward silence for several seconds before something on the news caught their attention.

"Now let's go live to this late breaking story."

"Help! Help, please!"

They all turn to the TV to see Cream and Cheese holding each other on a billboard, the young rabbit on the brink of tears. "Ah, that's Cream!" Sonic exclaimed in shock.

"You said she was in New Mobotropolis with Rotor and Big! How did she get here?" Sally questioned worriedly, the maternal side of her developed from raising Tails for most of his life rising up.

"I don't know, but I have to go save her!"

Before anyone could react Sonic was already out the door. "Sonic wait! Do you even know where she is?!" Sally called as she quickly ran out the door after him.

A second later Sonic was standing in front of her and raised his hands up in ignorance, a sheepish grin on his face. Sally placed her face in her palm and sighed at her boyfriend's impulsiveness.

* * *

Sally and Sonic walk into the garage in surprise to see some inventions while Chris followed his grandpa to his desk. Sonic put his hand on his sides and said, "Well, not much to see in this room, but it does kinda Eggman's workshop only built for helping than destroying."

Sally looked around and smiled at what she saw. "Yes, I wonder if they are somehow related to him?" Sally then sees a photo of Ivan Kintobor.

"Yeah, you're a great help. Thanks. Let's get together for a meal one day soon." Grandpa Chuck hung up the phone in the garage/lab with a neutral frown on his face before he turned to the trio behind him.

"Well, it seems they've taken your friends to Area 99." He informed.

"What is that?" Sally asked while Sonic picked his ear disinterestedly.

"A top secret military base the E.D.F. uses for research. They have tanks, jets, and high-tech spyware. Area 99 is actually one of the 500 bases all around the world."

"Sounds like something G.U.N. would love." Sonic scoffed before he began to walk off.

"And just where are you going?" Sally questioned with her fists on her hips.

"To save Cream and Cheese, whatcha think?" He snapped back.

"Alone?"

"Yup."

"With no plan?"

"Yup."

"Do you even know where Area 99 is?"

Sonic paused for a moment before be turned around and hung his head in defeat. "Damn you and your logic." He grumbled. Sally simply stuck her nose up with a winning smirk. "Well someone has to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Might as well be me."

"Why am I your boyfriend again?"

His answer was a light smack on his chest, and a less light kiss on the lips. "Oh yeah. That's why."

"Is inner species coupling a common thing on Mobius?" Chuck asked curiously at their display.

A light blush dusted the duo's cheeks as they had forgotten for a moment they weren't the only ones there. "Well...we are all Mobians, we are all one species, but at the same time not. I guess you could say Chipmunks and Hedgehogs are two different ethnic groups of one species." Sally explained before adding. "But no, it's not rare, but it's not common either. Most Mobians couple within their own ethnic group but none mind when two from different races marry."

"Well!" Sonic exclaimed while loudly clapping his hands together. "As much as I am enjoying this analyzing of our mating rituals, we have a little girl to rescue!"

"Right!" Sally agreed while clenching a fist, the two humans nodding in response.

* * *

After loading up into the vehicle and getting Sonic to get into the vehicle Chuck drove the convertible away from the mansion towards area 99. Thirty minutes later they were still on the road in the middle of the desert with Chuck's smile never leaving his face. "This is going to be forever until we get there." Sonic muttered which Sally heard.

"Go ahead and give them what they need Chris." Chuck told his grandson.

Chris nodded and turned around giving them each an infrared scope. "Put it on you guys." Chris told them pointing at his head.

"What are these?" Sally asked curiously.

"They are infrared scopes. I'm certain that area 99 is full of infrared motion detectors that set off security alarms." Chuck explained. "If you wear it, you may be able to avoid them."

Sonic chuckled as he and Sally put the infrared scopes on their heads. Sonic gave them a thumbs up and unbuckled his seat belt with Sally doing the same. Sonic jumped out of the car and held his arms out for Sally. Sally walked over to the other side of the car and jumped into Sonic's arms. Sonic smiled and turned his head to Chris and Chuck. "We'll see you guys later." He said before taking off leaving a surprised Chuck and a happy Chris.

"He certainly is a speedy little critter isn't he?" He asked no one in particular then got excited. "Yeah!" He pushed the gas peddle hard which made the car pick up more speed and leaned forward full of excitement while Chris was leaning back feeling not as excited as his grandpa.

* * *

_Area 99_

A scientist was walking through the facility and pressed the button for the elevator to take him to a certain floor. He got in the elevator and on the next floor in a few seconds. He walked down the hall and stopped at an eye scan. He moved closer to the scan and had it scan his eye while the men in the security room were watching him. The scan had scanned the man's eye and had granted access for the man to the lab room.

The man entered the room and heard the door close behind him but paid attention to Cream and Cheese inside the unit for them to scan her and to get information from where she is from. "We didn't do anything. Please let us out." Cream begged as a scanner came close to check and see if there is anything that proves she is an alien or a mutated animal. Cream looked at the camera and gasped, "What kind of place is this? What do you plan to do with us?."

Nearby Agent Shield watches the scientists work. "How strange, scanners shows that the creatures DNA is not only similar to an animal, but to a human also.

* * *

Sonic with Sally in his arms quickly approach the Area 99 base. Cameras and sensors went wild at what they thought was a Hi-Velocity vehicle and an alarm began to blare over the complex.

Sonic ignore them and continues to run toward the base too quickly for the cameras too spot. As he approached a ventilation duct he quickly but carefully tossed Sally in before vaulting in after her.

Sally squealed frightfully as she fell through the metal tunnel not expecting to be tossed in like that. But was able to recover and rolled into her landing when the duct leveled out. Unfortunately her landing was spoiled when Sonic landed and rolled into her, making them tumble into a mess of tangled bodies.

Sonic propped himself up and groaned painfully as be began to massage his abused posterior. "It feels like I have skid marks on my butt." He complained.

"Oh, you're such a charmer." Sally replied sarcastically underneath him. Too annoyed to be embarrassed by the compromising position they were in.

"Okay, I'll go to the power room and bring the power offline while you head for the lab Cream and Cheese are being held in." Sally said. "Once the power is out get Cream and warp out, I'll meet you in this hall, their back up power will kick in shortly after and we'll have to get out quickly."

Sonic gave her his signature smirk. "Sal, Quick is my middle name." He boasted.

Sally raised an eyebrow and a smirk of her own creased her lips. "I thought it was "Maurice"?" She ribbed, causing Sonic to cringe at the name.

The two found the grate leading them to where they're needed. The hedgehog took hold of the grate and quietly lifted it from its fitting, allowing them to drop down into the hallway below.

Sonic went down first, then Sally who he caught in his outstretched arms before setting her on her feet. "I can land on my own two feet you know." She said, slightly miffed.

Sonic gave her his usual smirk and teasingly replied. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't lend my girl a helping hand every chance I got?"

Sal just rolled her eyes but gave him a grateful smile nonetheless. The two then pressed themselves against the wall and looked passed the corner leading to the crossway they need to split up at. Only problems were the dozen or so security cameras scanning the hall with maybe a second long window of space for them to move.

More than enough time for a certain supersonic, hyperactive blue hedgehog.

Not even giving the poor chipmunk a warning, Sonic scooped Sally up and shot of the a space between cameras, he pressed himself and Sally to the wall for a second and then blasted off to the next space before a camera could spot him, repeating this pattern until they got to the safety of the cross-way he successfully got them to it and sat the princess down, who gave him a light punch in the arm out of annoyance. "You idiot, give a girl a warning next time!" she exclaimed quietly.

Sonic just shrugged before examining to the halls. "Okay, so I go this way and I'll meet you back here once the power is out and I get Cream and Cheese." He recounted the plan to make sure he didn't forget anything.

Sally nodded. "Yes, I should be able to knock out the power in about…ten minutes. You be here in eleven"

Sonic grinned before he held a fist to her. Sal looked at the offered fist and instantly a wave of nostalgia came over her and a similar grin came to her. First the bumped knuckles, then the tops and bottoms of their fists, then slapped palms before giving each other a thumbs up.

"Just like old times, eh Sal?" The azure hedgehog asked with a chuckle.

"I'm all nostalgic." The auburn haired chipmunk replied with a smirk.

The nodded and then went off in opposite directions.

Using the skills she has acquired from over decade of fighting a guerrilla war. Sally stealthily slinked her way through the halls. Oddly security was much tighter than it was for that last hall. This got her to believe that there is something a great importance at the end. She was able to avoid detection with great difficulty until she came to a door that read "Authorized Staff Only" in black and yellow caution stripes and a lightning bolt symbol under it. "Gee, I wander what room this is." She said dryly before she quietly opened the door, and slip in. As she closes the door she widen her eyes in horror at what she saw.

* * *

**Sonic New Genesis Card**

**Name: Cream The Rabbit and Cheese the Chao**

**Age: 6 and Unknown**

**Gender: Female and Unknown**

**Height: 70cm and 40cm**

**Weight: 12kg and Unknown**

**Trait: Rabbit and Chao**

**Special: Able to talk to chaos, Fly with her ears. Flight**

**Bio: A young girl friends with Amy and is Bunnie's cousin. Cream's best friend who goes with her everywhere.**

* * *

**Sonic New Genesis Card**

**Name: Sally Acorn**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 100cm**

**Weight: Unknown**

**Trait: Chipmunk**

**Special: Diplomatic Experience, Leadership Skills, and Martial Arts Skills.**

**Bio: Princess of the Planet Mobius and Sonic's girlfriend.**

* * *

Sonic was at the corner of the hallway and saw a room that said 'Staff Only' with an eye scanner next to it. "_Ok, I just need to wait for Sal to turn off the electrical system for me to go in and save Cheese. I just hope she's in there._"

In front of Sally was hundreds of tanks containing something, but was not just something in Sally's eyes. They all contain Enerjaks, but wear more high-tech armor compared to the one Knuckles once wore. Sally then finds a computer console in front of her. Without Nicole she is unable to hack into it, thus was force to leave it alone.

"Amazing, somehow the human was able to mass produce these, while Finitevus was only able to make one.", Sally said studying the tank. Well the important thing is to rescue Cream and Cheese, I'll look into this later." Suddenly the power shuts down, surprising Sally. "What?"

* * *

Cream and cheese were hugging each other frightfully as the scientists examine them from outside their glass prison. A large scanner whirred to life above them and began to descend above them. Readouts of their physiology, body heat, and other details began to appear on the scientists' computers when suddenly.

The lights went out, and the computers died, and everything was draped in darkness. "What in the hell just happened!?" Agent Shield shout over the noise as the staff murmured amongst themselves worriedly.

Sonic enters the room and destroyed the glass of the scanner unit that was holding Cream and Cheese and hid behind the wall with them right next to his side with the alarm going off as well. "Sonic..."

"Sh." Sonic told Cream, but Cheese became happy and rapped it's little arms around his neck which made Sonic laugh a bit.

"Over there!" One of the men yelled which got Sonic focused back on the mission.

"Lets go." He told Cream while giving Cheese back to her.

Sonic and Cream ran through the now dark halls of the base, Sonic leading her by the hand.

"Wow Mr. Sonic how did you get the power to go out?" Cream asked as she viewed the darkened walls.

Sonic turned to look down at her with a smile. "Wasn't me Cream. An old friend of mine did this."

"An old friend...Tails? He's here too?" Cream inquired curiously.

"No, not Tails, don't worry you'll meet her soon."

"Her?"

* * *

In the now darkened storage room Sally was clinging to the ceiling via some cables, hidden by the darkness.

Below her, several humans in combat uniforms were scattered around.

"Secure the area, and power the back-up generators." The squad leader orders. "We did alot of work on this project and can't let if go all to waste."

At that moment Sally dropped down from the ceiling and landed a strong kick to the Captain's head, knocking him to one of the tanks breaking. The other soldiers turned to look at what happened but by the time they spotted her she had already knocked them out with well placed punches and kicks.

"Ow, these guys are sturdier than Eggman's robots." Sally said to herself as she shake her hands. "I better hurry and meet Sonic at the intersection."

* * *

Sonic, Cream, and Cheese continue to flee. They were just about to turn a corner when they almost slammed into a familiar figure.

"Ah, there you are!" Sally stated with a relieved sigh.

"Who are you?" Cream asked, holding a finger to her chin in confusion.

Sally smiled and bent down with her hands on her knees to enter the child's eye level. "I'm Sally Acorn, Sonic's friend."

"The princess of the Acorn Kingdom?"

"Yup."

It was then that Sonic cut in. "We can chat later, right now we need to get out of hear before the power-"

It was at that moment the lights began to come back on and the sec-cams began to focus on them.

"...turns back on..." The blue blur finished lamely. Acting quick Sonic picked up Sal and then had her hold Cream. "Hold on guys, we'll be outta here in a Sonic second!"

As Sonic began to dash through the corridors the cameras sprouted lasers from the tops of their cases and started to fire at them. The lasers were quick but Sonic was able to dodge them with ease even with his passengers.

While this was happening giant steel doors began to close down on the halls but they moved much to slow to stop Sonic.

It was then that something strange happened.

Ahead of them a large swarm of what looked like miniature paper airplanes came cruising down the halls and began to attack the cameras, either destroying them or cutting them of the walls.

"What are those?" Cream inquired worriedly, not sure what to think of the new development.

"I don't know..." Sonic replied as he stopped and watched.

Just then the cameras started to go crazy! The swarm of planes overloading their programming and causing them to go haywire! The began to shoot indiscriminately at everything without pause!

"We need to get out of here, now!" Sally shouted and like a shot Sonic ran down the hall.

It wasn't long until they reached a series of stairs that led up into what they can assume was a tower.

"We need to go up! Maybe we can find a way out at the top!" Sonic said as he set the two down though Sally continued to hold onto Cream.

The three quickly ascended the stairs with Sonic at the lead as the lasers shot pass them. Nearly hitting but never quit doing so. As they made it up the third flight the lasers began to cut through them, causing large sections of stair was to fall behind them.

They nearly made it to the top when a beam passed through the stairs between them causing the stairs to fallout from under Sally and Cream. Sally screamed as she began to fall alerting Sonic to her and the child's peril.

"Sal, Cream!" He shouted and as quickly as he could he reached out to them. Sally too reached out and they just barely caught each others' grasp my their fingers.

"Hold on..." He growled as he pulled them up, and after a moment they were safely on the catwalk stairs with him.

"Thanks..." Sally said gratefully, her voice a little shaky but other wise unmolested. Cream though was nearly in tears and was clutching at Sally's shirt frightfully, nearly squeezing the poor Chao between them.

Unfortunately the trio and Chao now found themselves trapped, the stairs having led to a dead-end! And while the laser could no longer reach them, it was only a matter of time before the humans found them cornered and captured them.

"What do we do now?" Cream asked worriedly, small tears clinging to the corners of her eyes as she hugged Cheese in an effort to calm herself.

Sonic though was calmer than the other two, faintly he thought he could hear a low buzzing sound. Curious, he took off his infra-scope and pressed his ear the wall. He could hear the buzzing more clearly now, the distinct sound of a propeller.

"Sounds like a plane..." He said to himself but he still caught the girls' attention. He pulled away from the wall and a wide grin spread across his muzzle. "The Tornado."

Quickly he grabbed the two females and with all his strength he busted through the wall! Within seconds a blue and yellow bi-plane was under them and within were two familiar faces.

"Sonic!/Sugah-Hog!" Tails and Bunnie shouted excitedly over the noise just before the three Mobians landed on the wing of the plane.

"Tails! Glad to see you made it!" Sonic called out as he helped Cream and Sally keep their grip on the plane.

Tails went to give a wave when he noticed Sally under Sonic and his smile grew wider. "Sally! Great to see you back to normal!" He greeted with excitement.

Sally looked up and a wide smile stretched across her face. "Tails! It good to see you too sweetie! You to Bunnie!"

The cybernetic rabbit simply tipped her hat with a smile in response.

At hearing the rabbot's name Cream looked up and an ecstatic smile instantly crossed her little face. "Cousin Bunnie!" She squealed happily.

A look of shock came to Bunnie's face but it was soon replaced with a happy smile the rivaled the little girl's. "Cream-Pie! What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Sonic and Miss. Sally saved me from the people in that base."

Soon they were flying over Chuck's car and they waved to the two humans inside. Chris and Chuck waved back and were soon following them back to Station Square.

Nearby Agent Shield watches them leave. "Tell the men to stand down.", Shield orders.

* * *

A couple hours later the Tornado is now parked in Chris' drive-way and the quartette of Mobians now stood inside the garage with the boy and his grandfather introducing to one another.

"I'm Chris. I just got to be friends with Sonic and Sally last night.", Chris said introducing himself.

"I'm Tails! I always hang around with Sonic.", Tails said.

"I'm Cream and this is my friends, Cheese. This is my cousin Bunnie.", Cream said bowing in appreciation.

"Yeah, same here. It seems we'll become good friends.", Chris said.

Chris looked at his grandpa and said, "Oh, I forgot to introduce my grandfather."

Tails, Cream, and Bunnie looked at Chris's grandpa while Chuck just looked at the tiny electric airplane. "Extraordinary. Tiny radio controlled airplanes. Extraordinary." Chuck said while trying to figure out how it works by looking at it.

"We got lots of neat gadgets." Tails told Chuck while rubbing his nose.

"We didn't train Tails for nothing." Sally said crossing her arms with a smile.

Cream was playing with Cheese just a little ways away.

Suddenly Bunnie walked up to Sonic and gave him a big smooch on the cheek and a big bear hug.

"Whoa, what is this for?" Sonic wheezed out.

Bunnie put the hedgehog down and "lightly" punched him on the shoulder. "That was fer Savin' mah little cousin Sugah-Hog. Ah Don't know what Ah'd do if little Sugah-Cream-Pie got hurt, or worse! She, Uncle Beauregard, an' Auntie Vanilla are the only family Ah got left sans Antoine." She explained with a relieved smile.

Chris then looks at Sonic with a frown. "That was reckless, Sonic! You're dealing with the E.D.F., you know. War could've broken out."

"It'll work somehow.", Sonic said with a shrug, causing Sally to face-palm as Sonic did not get Chris' point.

"This is really fantastic. Where did you learn all this scientific technology? I rivals that to the E.D.F.", Chuck said.

"Where? All I can say is that I learned it in the world I came from.", Tails said.

"So where is that world?"

"I wonder? We were thrown into this world through a warp in space."

"Hmm. Very interesting! Very very interesting!"

"Something just accrued to me." Sally said. "You, I, Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Bunnie are all here, more than likely the others are too."

"Yeah, Amy, Silver, and the Arctic Freedom Fighters were with us. Knuckles, the Choatix, and Blaze during that dimension battle. And...

"Dr. Eggman!", the Freedom Fighter all said at once in realization.

* * *

Meanwhile on a small secluded island...

Dr. Eggman looked at the ocean from the video bots he sent out of the lab he, Cubot, and Orbot found themselve into to get a good look around. He noticed that the lab used to belong to his ancestor Ivan Kintobor creating military weapons.

"Oh. So we were transported here by Chaos Control, eh?" He said. He smirked, "Oh, well. I'll establish the foundation for the Eggman Empire in this world. Then I'll expand my territory to other worlds!" He starts laughing menacingly for a few seconds then calmed down. "Cubot, Orbot, I need you two to explore this island and find out if there is anything useful to use."

"Yes Doctor." They said before hovering out of the control room to follow orders.

"Who would have thought of all places Chaos Control takes us to Earth."

* * *

To be Continue...


	6. Reunite

**Sonic the Hedgehog New Genesis**

* * *

In a large forest on Earth Tails was checking the Tornado to see if the white light did any damaged to the system.

* * *

**Episode 2 - Part 2: Reunite**

* * *

"Geez, first Eggman messed up Chaos Control, next I end up in a random forest seperated from the others, and now my Tornado needs refitting.", Tails mutters. "I wonder what happened to T-Pup?"

Tails looks up hearing a strange noise. He then sees three strange things flying over him a quick speed.

"Wow, that's fast. They could even give the Babylon Rogues a run for their money.", Tails said before continue working on his Tornado.

* * *

Unknown to Tails those three flying objects were no birds or jets, but robotic blue mantas (They look like Hambrabis).

"Call me crazy, but I could has sworn I saw a fox fixing and biplane.", one of the mantas said.

"It's not just you I saw it as well. Hey, Klaw! You think we should investigate?", the other manta asks.

The lead manta then change form becoming humanoid with the other two following. "Listen closely. I too am curious about this as well, but our mission is to head for Kyoto, Japan. Our spies there report that they have a good lead on finding our missing emperor and that is something we cannot ignore, understand Fang and Slash?!", Klaw said.

"Yes, sir!", the two answers.

"Good, long live the Plasmians.", Klaw said as the three change back into manta forms and depart.

* * *

Tails closes the hood of the plane and clean himself up. Tails then hears a twig snaps.

"Who's there?!", Tails said getting ready to fight. The intruder steps into the light revealing herself. Tails widen his eyes as he recognized who it is. "Aunt Bunnie!"

Bunnie (In her Post-SGW appearance, but also wearing her brown jacket and cowboy hat) smiles and Tails hugs her. Tails then notice her arm. "Your arm..."

"Oh, that! Well, it's a long story.", Bunnie said.

* * *

Baron Beauregard holds onto Bunnie's wedding ring as she lies onto the surgery table with several legionaires preparing to cyberize her.

They slowly put to sleep as they start working.

* * *

"And the moment I woke up I found my self here.", Bunnie explains.

"Ok, I understand wanting cybernetics and at least you can bear kids, but the Great Desert extremely far from Northern Tundra.", Tails exclaim. "That means that the white light must have enveloped the entire planet."

"Maybe, but if that was the case we'd see more of our kind by now.", Bunnie said.

"Well, I think it's better that we find the others, first. Then we'll figure this out.", Tails said jumping onto the Tornado with Bunnie following.

"How do you plan on finding the others?", Bunnie asks.

"I place a tracer on Sonic some time ago, so I find wherever he goes.", Tails explain. "With any luck the tracer should still be functional."

"Well then let's go.", Bunnie said as Tails starts the Tornodo's engine and lifts off.

* * *

To be Continue...


	7. HUNTER Attack

**Sonic the Hedgehog New Genesis**

* * *

Chris was taking Sonic and the gang down to the basement area. "Ella and Tanaka are off to do some errands so we won't see them until dinner time.", Chris said as he opens a double door.

The Freedom Fighters were amazed as they find themselves inside a dojo with lots of equipment.

* * *

**Episode 3 - Part 1: H.U.N.T.E.R. Attack!**

**Cover - Sonic, Tails, Sally, Antoine, and Bunnie are running away from an army of H.U.N.T.E.R.S. chasing after them. As a silhouette of a scientist watches.**

* * *

"Wow, this place is perfect for training.", Sally said. "But, why do you have a place like this?"

"Well you see even though this city is safe, us rich people are usually targets for crooks. My dad and Tanaka teach me some martial arts to defend myself.", Chris said rubbing his back neck.

"You're dad is a smart and caring man.", Sally said.

"Is that your father, Chris?", Bunnie asks pointing at the picture of a young boy looking similar to Chris, but shorter hair.

"Yeah, my dad was one of the top eight in the world martial arts championship.", Chris explains.

"Say, Chris. Why don't you teach us your world's martial arts and we'll teach you ours.", Sally said.

"Sound's like a blast. We may also use that simulator my grandpa made.", Chris said.

* * *

Pest Control Building

"Mister James, allow me to introduce the new generation of pest control.", a blond hair man wearing a lab coat said as he removes a cover revealing a large black robot resembling a dragon armed with multiple weapons (Barrel Dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh!). "I, Dr. Warpnik (Baxter Stockman from TMNT 1987), present you the H.U.N.T.E.R. (Hyper Ultra Newtralizing Technological ExterminatoRs). In large numbers they could solve the world's pest problem. So what do you think?"

"Well to put it truthfully...", James start saying. "GET OUT, YOU LOONY!"

Warpnik and his HUNTER gets thrown out of the building literally.

"Hey, you can't do this to me!", Warpnik shouts.

"Get rid of all pests, huh? What are you crazy? Those robots could level the city for simply doing that, especially with all those guns.", James said slamming the door shut.

Warpnik sadly helps his robot up and walk away with it. "I'll show him. If I can't get money the legal way, I might as well get it the illegal way."

Unknown to him he was being watched.

* * *

Thorndyke Mansion Basement

Sally, and Bunnie watches Chris showing some moves in a simulated battlefield. Chris was fighting several solid holographic gangsters. "Wish, Sonic could see this.", Sally said impressed.

"Well it can't be helped. Sugarhog is napping, Tails is cleaning the Tornado, and Cream is watching tv.", Bunnie said.

Two gangsters surrounds Chris. The one in front of him armed with a stick swings, but Chris ducks and hits the gangster behind him instead. Chris then throws a spinning kick to the one in front of him to the head. Chris then gives the last gangster a kick to the stomach then to the head knocking him down. The simulation ends.

Sally, Bunnie and clap their hands.

"Not back, you could make a great Freedom Fighter Chris.", Sally said.

"Really?", Chris said surprised at what Sally said.

"Yah, sure have some good moves.", Bunnie said. "Let us show you our moves."

The three girls enter their fighting stance as the simulation starts.

* * *

City Bank

Everyone was doing their everyday business, when suddenly the whole building starts shaking. The people inside panics.

Inside the vault a large hole appear on the floor and several HUNTERs jump out. The bots fire their weapons destroying every single camera inside. They then use the metal jaws to rip out the cabinets and collect as many cash as they can with their mouths. They then jump back into the hole and quickly seal it up.

A large number of cops and SWAT enter the bank heavily armed. The bank manager leads them to the vault and quickly opens it up only to find the whole place a mess and 90% of the loot gone.

* * *

Warpnik's Lab

The HUNTERs are dumping cash into a pile with Warpnik laughing victoriously.

"Well done my HUNTERs. Now that my test robbery is a success, I can now move on to bigger targets. This will make me very very rich.", Warpnik said.

* * *

Thorndyke Mansion

Cream was reading the book about a princess while the news report came on tv which she didn't really care about. "And the police are completely baffled by this daring bank robbery boldly executed in broad daylight." Cream starts to close her eyes along with Cheese who seems to be falling asleep along with her. "If anyone has any information the police urge you to call the crime stoppers hotline." Cream dropped the book and dozed off. The book hit the floor which made her open her eyes and look at the tv with Cheese. "The only clues found so far are these bizarre footprints." Cream wakes up immediately knowing those footprints aren't human or mobian.

"Chao chao." Cheese said.

"We gotta tell Sonic. Hurry." Cream jumped off the couch and ran out of the room. Cheese closed the door to the living room after Cream left. Cream ran outside to see Sonic lying on a branch in a tree.

Sonic stretched his limbs and said, "Mm, pretty good nap. I needed that."

"Sonic, you guys won't believe it." Cream said while running towards him.

"What's up?" Sonic asks.

"Eggman's robots attacked a bank and stole all the money." Cream said in a worried tone.

"Woah, woah! Back up, Eggman stealing money? Since, when did Eggman went for something small?", Sonic said.

"Well the footprints in the news look just like robot prints.", Cream said.

"It can't hurt to check.", Sonic said when suddenly the ground shakes.

* * *

Sally, and Bunnie find themselves in a dogpile, because the shaking messed up their form.

"Just when we were about to perfect the move, this happens.", Sally grumbles.

* * *

Tails and Chuck hurries to the mansion stair room and sees a HUNTERs jumping into a hole. The two look around and find many valuables missing.

"We've been robbed!", Chuck shouts in horror, while Tails observe the hole. Tails, Chris, Bunnie, Sally, Sonic, Cream and Cheese arrive and find the area ransacked.

"Woah, that's something you don't see everyday.", Sonic said.

"Normally I would say Eggman is behind this, but stealing is not his motive. I doubt any of the thieves I know would make a daring robbery here if they knew we were here.", Sally said.

"Well I say we go in and see where all these guys are coming from.", Sonic said jumping into the whole. Sally shrugs admitting that Sonic made a point and follows. Bunnie jumps in next with Chris following. Tails and Cream volunteers to help Chuck clean the place up to avoid suspicion.

* * *

**Sonic New Genesis Card**

**Name: H.U.N.T.E.R.s**

**Age: N/A, Recently Built**

**Gender: N/A, Refered as Male**

**Height: 200cm**

**Weight: 120kg**

**Trait: Robot**

**Special: Large Arsenal, Fast Runners, Killer Jaws.**

**Bio: Originally designed to exterminate pest, they now design to steal and destroy. Possess more weaponry that E-123 Omega, but possess thin armor to decrease weight.**

* * *

**Sonic New Genesis Card**

**Name: Dr. Penders Warpnik**

**Age: 32**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 175cm**

**Weight: 75kg**

**Trait: Human**

**Special: Genius Intellect**

**Bio: To sum it clearly he's a crazy and insane. Makes Bean, Rosy, and Flying Frog look well... normal.**

* * *

"Excellent, not even the Thorndyke security was able to stop me. I might as well rob the E.D.F. bases.", Warpnik cheers not knowing that Sonic jumping out of the hole behind him.

"Halt villain!", Sonic shouts getting Warpnik's attention. Sally then climbs out of the hole.

"Halt villain? I think you watched to many cartoons.", Sally said giving Sonic a seriously look. Bunnie, Chris, and Amy climbs out of the hole. Chris sees Warpnik and recognize him.

"Kenders Wartnik?", Chris said.

"You know this guy?", Sally asks.

"In last years science conference he developed military grade robots designed to hunt rats.", Chris whispers.

"I didn't think it's possible, but he's crazier than Bean and Flying Frog.", Sally said to herself.

"It's Dr. Penders Warpnik!", Warpnik shouts. "You will the fury of my... Holy cow you're two hedgehogs, a squirrel, and a rabbit."

"I'm a chipmunk!", Sally shouts.

"You just notice this now?", said completely appalled at how slow that guy is.

"So you're here to stop me, huh? Well you don't stand a chance against my HUNTERs.", Warpnik said. "Get them!"

Dozens of HUNTERs immediately open fire on the group forcing them to take cover behind some metal crates. Sonic tries to find an opening to run, but the robots barrage prevents him finding one.

"Dang, these guys make Eggman's robots a joke.", Sonic grumbles.

"Yeah, not only are they fast, but they got some heavy firepower.", Sally said.

The HUNTERs slowly close in on them when suddenly five of them were cut in pieces. The group poke their head out and surprised to see who saved them.

"Did not keep you waiting, non?", Antoine asks.

"Sugah Tawn!", Bunnie screams in joy.

"Princess, an old friend ees waiting.", Antoine said throwing Sally a familiar device. Sally recognizes it.

"Nicole!", Sally said, but before she could catch it Sonic pushes Sally down avoiding a laser shot. Fortunately Chris catches Nicole with some fancy flips.

"Nice, move.", Bunnie said giving Chris a thumbs up.

"Guys, the HUNTERs have weak armor their main reliability are weaponry and numbers, but be careful their weapons are extremely lethal.", Nicole said as she reveals her holo-graphic form (Post-SGW).

"How'd you know that?", Warpnik screams in shock.

"We've been following you when we mistook you for Eggman, but knew you were still a bad man.", Nicole explains.

"That's all I need to know and Antoine just made a clear path for us.", Sonic said as he starts spin dashing the HUNTERs, while at the same time avoid getting shot. Bunnie change her left arm into a cannon and starts firing on the robots. Antoine continues cutting down the ones close to him, while Sally summons her energy blades. In a few minutes every HUNTERs were destroyed.

"Hah, all gone.", Sonic said smirking.

"Good thing, I made extra.", Warpnik said pressing a button on his remote. A garage door behind him opens up revealing hundreds of HUNTERs.

The two force starts fighting again. Meanwhile Chris watches the battle going.

"There's just too many. The guys will get tired soon.", Chris said as more and more HUNTERs attack.

"If I could find a way to shut them down.", Nicole said.

Chris looks around and finds a satellite dish nearby. "I think I found a way."

The Freedom Fighters continue destroying the HUNTERs, but more takes its place. "We can't keep this up any longer.", Sally said breathing heavily. Eventually the HUNTERs surround the group and aim their weapons directly towards them.

"(Insane laugh) You put up a good fight, but soon my HUNTERs will vaporize you all into nothing. Such is the fate of anyone foolish enough to trifle with Dr. Warpnik!", Warpnik boast when suddenly the HUNTERs shuts down.

"Hey, crazy man! You should really put some security in this thing.", Chris said pointing at the master controls and Nicole easily hacked into due to no security.

Warpnik then finds himself surround by the Freedom Fighters. "So want to call it a tie?", Warpnik asks nervously.

"Want to call it a tie, guys?", Sonic asks the others.

"Not yet.", Sally answers with an evil smile.

* * *

Bunnie throws Warpnik in a straitjacket and gagged into a dumpster.

"Now its a tie.", Sally said as Bunnie closes the dumpster. Chris finishes calling the police and the group departs.

* * *

Thorndyke Mansion

Sally carefully place the valuables back to where they belong, while Sonic and Tails plug up the hole the HUNTERs made. Chris and Chuck cleans the area up.

"Where's Bunnie and Antoine?", Sonic asks. "Shouldn't they be helping?"

"Be nice Sonic.", Sally said. "The two have finally reunite and Antoine is no longer in a coma."

"Bunnie is also introducing Antoine to Cream and Cheese.", Tails said.

Sonic turns and see Bunnie and Antoine kiss. Sonic then smiles. "Just like old time."

* * *

To be continue...

* * *

**Note: I've been getting review of someone asking me is certain characters will appear. So here's the list:**

**Uncle Chuck - Maybe**

**Manic and Sonia - Maybe, will put them in story once I find a way to fit them in.**

**Snively - Yes, but still prisoner till otherwise**

**Docoe and Bocoe - Yes**

**Bokkun - Yes**

**Queen Aleena - Maybe**

**Sticks (Sonic Boom) - Yes, will serve as one of the turning point for the Earth Saga**

**Shadow - Yes**

**Rouge - Yes**

**E-123 -Omega - Yes**

**Rotor - Yes**

**Big - Yes**

**Scourge - Yes**

**Fiona - Yes**

**Metal Sonic - Yes**

* * *

**I will also do a Sonic Universe fanfic as well, however the arc will be voted. It will be about other Freedom Fighters or similar factions adjusting to Earth.**

**1\. Chaotix**

**2\. Team Dark**

**3\. Arctic Freedom Fighters**

**4\. Wolf Pack Nation**

**5\. Secret Freedom Fighters**


	8. Changes

**Sonic the Hedgehog New Genesis**

* * *

Eggman is seen building some new robots. Cubot and Orbot then shows up.

"What are you working on, Dr Eggman?", Orbot asks.

"Building some new assistant bots.", Eggman answers.

* * *

**Episode 3 - Part 2: Changes**

* * *

"Why do you need new robots, boss?", Cubot asks.

"I tried contacting any of my Grandmasters to see if there were also transported to this planet, but only one who picked up was Akhlut, most likely, because he was where it all started.", Eggman explains. "Fortunately for us we end up close to my ancestor's old lab.

"Which means you have to start from scratch.", Orbot said.

"Bummer.", Cubot groans.

"True, but then again where the fun in that, plus I could use some more help.", Eggman said.

"Are they going to replace us?", Orbot asks with a hint of worry.

"Don't worry, they'll help make you job easier.", Eggman said as he does the finishing touch on the robots. "Boys, allow me to introduce you to Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun."

"Bokkun shall serve as a messenger robot, since communications on this planet is somewhat primitive and I can't risk using their military network. Plus I don't know where the Freedom Fighters currently are. Decoe and Bocoe shall assist me in constructing and piloting new machines.", Eggman explains.

"That actually help make our jobs easier.", Orbot said smiling.

"Anyway, you found something useful?", Eggman asks.

"Yeah, boss. Follow us.", Cubot said.

* * *

Cubot and Orbot leads Eggman to a large door. Orbot pushes a button opening the door up showing Eggman what they discovered. In front of him are thousands of military grade robots of different kinds and the area turns out to be a factory.

"Ho ho ho. This is a good day after all.", Eggman laughs as he walks to the main computers. "Let's see what history these robots have." Eggman starts the system and begins reading.

"It saids here that after the Xorda attack and my ancestor's disappearance the government of this planet used his lab to develop countermeasures against another alien invasion. In this lab's case, robots. Unfortunately the development of the AI systems went wrong and the robots revolt forcing the project to shut down and the lab abandoned.", Eggman read. "Ho ho ho, I can easily fixing that problem."

"It looks like they did not name any of these creations.", Orbot said.

"Good, whatever name originally meant to be given would have been terrible.", Eggman said as he starts powering the factory up and type in names for the mass produce models; (All of Eggman robots from Sonic 2006 games). "I can also use this factory to rebuild my Egg Pawn series and even my Egg Fleet." Eggman then smiles evilly.


	9. Eggman's Ambition

**Sonic the Hedgehog New Genesis**

* * *

Eggman's Island Base

Eggman was grinning like the madman he was as he gazed at the skyline of Washington D.C. from his window-screen. Behind him are Cubot, Orbot, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun.

"I guess I'll start by conquering this city." He mused to himself.

"Are you going to send you entire army into city?" Decoe asks,.

Eggman held his chin in thought for a moment before answering. "No, a command robot will be more than enough for this city, and beside I don't know the full power of this planet's military strength." A frown creased his lips as another thought entered his mind. "Also, if Sonic did get sent here as well, they would just get in each others way and damage themselves."

Decoe then handed Eggman a tray with a deck of cards. "You're command robot slot machine is ready and the cards are complete. Which one will you choose?"

Eggman takes the cards and begins to rifle through. "Let me see..." After a moment of looking he holds his chin in thought. "Hmm. Which one should I choose, they all look so good." He move the cards back together as one stack and presses a button that open up an empty slot to put the cards in. He put the cards in and closed the lid on top of the cards. "Here goes." He grabbed the handle and pulled it down to mix up the cards and watched as the three wheels spun around and stopped on a robot, E-23 Missile Wrist.

"Bingo! He will do nicely! Eggman said gleefully before getting up to go to his newly built Eggmobile.

* * *

**Episode 4: Eggman's Ambition**

**Cover - Rotor, Chris, Amy, Tails, Antoine, and Bunnie battle against E-23 Missile Wrist with Eggman next to it. Sally and Sonic relax in a flower field.**

* * *

Dwntown Station Squares, they continue their normal lives, unaware of the otherworldly visitors on their planet. This includes driving their cars to playing sports like basketballs, not knowing what underneath them, within the sewers two Mobian walks through the sewers, Rotor and Amy Rose.

"I'm shocked, Rotor. It's as if your back was never injured at all.", Amy said watching Rotor doing some stretches.

"It's weird. I did have memories hurting my back after saving Tails, but it eventually healed after the Iron Dominion invasion.", Rotor said finishing up his stretch. "Did that weird white light have something to do with it?"

"I'm not too sure, all I know is that Eggman interrupted Sonic's Chaos Control and then we all end up here.", Amy said. "What's even weirder is that from what this paper said this place is Earth, but how is this possible?"

"I'm not too sure, but did some researching and I can assure you that this isn't another zone or a different timeline.", Rotor explains. "If anything we're in a different planet in the same universe as Mobius, yet it's strange that the history of both planets involving the Xorda are exactly the same."

"What do you mean?", Amy asks.

"Call it a theory, but I have a strange feeling that Earth and Mobius were once one planet, but separated into two from the Xorda Invasion.", Rotor said. "But it's just to theory for now, but it's the best possible answer I have."

The two continue walking, until they both see light ahead. The two walks into the light and the two gasp in amazement.

* * *

Meanwhile, news of Sonic has reached the entire world is causing a ruckus...

A small town...

"A blue anthropomorphic hedgehog, running at the speed of sound? Is it a scout for the Xorda or one of Kazuya's mutant creations?", one of civilian said reading the paper.

"How should I know? Even the E.D.F. have little knowledge of this.", another answers.

Military training Ground...

"The hedgehog must be one of Kazuya's creation.", a soldier said. "Nothing can be faster than the S-Team."

Europe...

A slender pale man dressed in royal attire reads the paper and burst it into flame with a smirk.

Elsewhere Harvey Who has a worried look in his face looking at the paper.

South America...

A red echidna wearing a lab coat simply chuckles while reading the news.

Australia...

Finitevus reads the paper in interest. He then turns to a red echidna behind him with a smile.

"Things are starting to get interesting. Right, son?", Finitevus said.

Asia...

The three Mantas that flew over Tails read the papers in astonishment.

"It would appear that something interesting is going to come.", Klaw said and turns to the figure behind him. "You know this hedgehog, emperor?"

"Know him? I despised him ever, since he stole my honor. He shall perish first before that witch.", the figure said before vaporizing the papers with a lighting blast.

The triplets poke their heads out of their hiding place.

"He's always scary when mad.", Fang said.

"He seems to be stronger than before his disappearance.", Klaw said. "I wonder what happened?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Down at the beach people were having the time of their lives. People were doing things they loved doing while at the beach. A woman who was reading under an umbrella looked up and saw something dark under the water but wasn't able to figure out what it was.

One group of beach goers were playing with a giant beach ball and were having a grand old time when a man hit the beach ball into the water by accident.

"I'll get it!" The woman called before she went into the water.

She was about to grab the ball, when suddenly the water suddenly shot up, causing the girl to fall on her behind and stared at the robot in shock and fear.

Towering over her was a large silver and mint green robot. It body was short and blocky with a round head and what looked like missiles for arms. It was E-23 Missile Wrist, Eggman's Badnik Commander.

The beach ball fell and hit her head; then she screamed in fright.

Missile Wrist pointed one of it's missile up and fired it at the lifeguard stand. The lifeguard area blew apart which made the woman close by run and scream for her life dropping her magazine. Missile Wrist fires again and had the missile go through several vehicles that were parked on the beach. The cars blew up on impact and were left as scrap metal. Eggman flew up inside the Egg Mobile with an evil smile on his face and said, "Go for it, E-23! Teach them how powerful Dr. Eggman is!"

* * *

Back at the Thorndyke Mansion...

At the Thorndyke residence Tails was washing the Tornado with Chuck watching him, Cream and Cheese were at a table enjoying some donuts and tea with Antoine, and Sally was on checking the internet trying see if any humans caught a glimpse of any Mobians. Bunnie walked down the stairs from the above part of the laboratory and walked over to Sally with a sly smile on her face. She stopped next to Sally and asked, "Are yah waiting for the Sugar-hog to come pick you up later?"

Sally looked at Bunnie with a small blush but tried to look unconvincing. "Why would I do that?"

"You sure do take care of this plane Tails." Chuck commented with a bit of mirth.

"The Tornado might belong to Sonic but she's still _my_ baby. I gotta make sure she's spick and span." The adolescent fox replied proudly.

"You know if you wax it, it'll shine even more.", Chuck suggests.

Bunnie walks to the small table where her little cousin Cream and husband Antoine are. She then ate the little rabbits home-made donuts.

"Oh mah stars, Sugah-Cream! These are delicious!" Bunnie moaned as she savored the little pastry.

"Oh really?" Cream asked, feeling flattered.

The little Chao Cheese nodded in agreement and took a grate big bite out of the relatively massive donut to him.

"Well thank you!" Cream giggled out.

Sally sighs sadly closing the internet finding no information so far. Suddenly a small bouquet of flowers appeared in front of her in Sonic's hand. She gasped, closed the laptop, and grabbed the flowers. "Sonic, where did you get these?" She asks.

Sonic chuckles, "I'll show you. Hey, where is Nicole?"

"I let Chris borrow her. He said he needs her help with something.", Sally explains. Sonic then picks her up.

"In that case, we finally have our alone time.", Sonic said and runs off with Sally.

It was at that moment Chris came out, with NICOLE.

"Thanks for the help fixing the bugs on my project.", Chris said.

"No problem, I must admit it's quite a work. It may rivals even Eggman's.", NICOLE said. "I just realize something. How old are you anyway?"

"Me? I'm 16.", Chris answers as he opens the laptop and went for the news channel. The two then see Eggman and Missile Wrist attacking the city. Chris spits out the tea in shock.

* * *

Back in the city...

Missile Wrist was wreaking havoc through the streets, effortlessly crushing cars and pavement beneath its feet with Eggman hovering not far away in his bubble car.

Missile Wrist keep on walking and saw the road block up ahead. "Freeze!" The policeman yelled into the megaphone. "Take one more step, and we'll open fire!" Missile Wrist ignores the warning and keep walking forward. "Fire!" The policemen start firing their guns at the robot only for the bullet to bounce off the armor harmlessly. "Where are the E.D.F.?!"

Eggman leaned on his right hand in complete boredom and said, "Eh, there's a word for this. Booooriiiinnngg."

An officer wearing flame proof clothes armed with a flamethrower in his hand fires and engulfs the robot in flame. Missile Wrist walked a couple more steps then stopped which made the cop with the megaphone stand up on his feet. "That thing's toast." The fire had gone out and revealed that the robot was unharmed.

Eggman lowered his vehicle and chuckled, "You fools! Something like that won't work!" He moved his head forward and smiled evilly, "Now who's your superior?!"

The police look at Dr. Eggman with sweat covering their heads. "The mayor." The head cop said.

"Then call him here." Eggman told them moving his vehicle back above his robot. Missile Wrist pointed it's left arm at the cops and fires.

* * *

Back with the Freedom Fighters...

Tails flew the Tornado over the city and looked around yelling, "Sonic! Sally!"

"Sugar-hog, where are yah?!" Bunnie yells flying next to Tails.

"This is like trying to find a hedgehog in a haystack." Tails said while looking around the city below his plane.

On the ground...

Chris was at a park with Chuck and NICOLE in her handheld form calling for the hero and princess. "Soooonic! Saaaally! Where are you!? Sonic!? Sally!?" But he got no response. "Does this happen often with Sonic not being around when trouble is around?"

"Too often and trouble usually comes to Sonic.", NICOLE sighs.

* * *

Meanwhile where Sonic and Sally are...

The two are relaxing in a beautiful flower field. Sonic then sneezes.

"Allergies?", Sally asks,

"No, it feels like someone was talking about me.", Sonic said rubbing his nose.

* * *

Back with Amy and Rotor...

The two are guided by a female badger

"Thank for helping us, Sticks.", Amy said to their guide.

"No problem, anything for a friend.", Sticks said. "This ladder shall take you to the surface. There you could find your friends. I must return home for we are forbidden to enter, until the time is right." Sticks then depart.

Amy was about to climb, but feels a rumble from the surface. The duo quickly climb the ladder to see the commotion. On the topside Missile Wrist was still crushing cars and property under his mechanical feet.

Missile Wrist finds a tall building and barges inside, causing the people inside the scream and run.

"Missile Wrist, I'll be waiting on the roof!" Eggman said before flying up.

[Roger!] Missile Wrist responds. The robot fires its right weapon. The grapple-missile bust through each and every floor until it breaches the roof, then the long yellow bumps on it springs out into grappling hooks and latches onto the roof. The wire then pulls Missile Wrist up. Eggman presses a button and several holograms of his face starts projecting around the city and every TV/computer screens display his image. Missile Wirst then burst through the roof. "Time to introduce myself.", Eggman said.

"People, listen up! My name is Dr. Eggman! I am the genius scientist of this century!" He greeted the populous with a menacing grin. "I am going to establish the Eggman Empire in this planet starting right now! This world will be mine! (Laughs)"

* * *

**Sonic New Genesis Card**

**Name: E-23 Missile Wrist**

**Age: Recently Built**

**Gender: Female and Unknown**

**Height: 12m**

**Weight: 10 Tons**

**Trait: Robot**

**Special: Fire Missiles, Reinforced Armor**

**Bio: The first of Eggman's Badnik Commander to be deployed.**

* * *

**Sonic New Genesis Card**

**Name: Amy Rose**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 100cm**

**Weight: Unknown**

**Trait: Hedgehog**

**Special: Super Strength, Hammer Skills, and Martial Arts Skills.**

**Bio: A young freedom fighter in love with Sonic the Hedgehog.**

* * *

Thorndyke Mansion...

Tails was in the Tornado with making last minute flight preparations with Bunnie and Antoine sitting on the wings waiting for take off. Chuck and Cream were standing next to them.

"Alright, all finished! We're off, Chuck.", Tails said.

"Good luck out there.", Chuck said.

Bunnie was about to get up and jump into the passenger seat when she saw someone else in it. "What in the Hoo-Ha are you doing in there Chris!?" She cried and Tails quickly whipped around to look at the boy with a confused expression.

Chris was sitting in the passenger seat with a race car helmet on his head, and while it looked rather humorous he shouldn't have been there. "I'm coming with you."

"What-NO!" Tails shouted, much to the shock of his friends. "Listen Chris I know what it's like to be on the sidelines, I had to wait at home while everyone else fought Eggman for years, but I'm a trained solider now, you're just a kid. This is dangerous and you would be a liability, we can't fight and protect you at the same time!"

Just then NICOLE materialize herself. "Tails, let Chris come along. He can be great help for us." Tails was about to protest, but NICOLE interrupts. "I need to confirm something with Chris and besides its a perfect chance to test out Chris' project?"

"Wait, what project?", Tails asks.

"You'll see.", NICOLE said with a giggle. "And by the way, Chris is actually sixteen."

Tails' jaws drop to the ground. 'How did I miss that?', Tails thought. 'Then again after everything that happened I didn't notice how tall Chris really is.'

* * *

Back in the city Eggman was talking to the mayor...

"And what is your answer?" Eggman asks.

A lean man in a suit stood before Eggman now, using the same megaphone as the Chief moment ago. "Dr. Eggman, we will not yield to your threats!"

"Whatever..." Eggman said before he snapped his fingers.

Missile Wrist fires a missile towards an empty building demolishing it.

"Well? Are you going to surrender or not?" Eggman sneers.

The mayor covered in dust answers. "You'll have to ask the governor... or rather the President."

Eggman makes a deadpanned expression seeing that this is going nowhere. "Missile Wrist, beat them to a pulp..."

Tails flew the Tornado at Eggman's location and yelled, "Eggman!"

Eggman yelps in surprise turning his head at the Tornado. He ducks when the plane flew over him then watched the plane fly up. "Tails?! Then Sonic is here too. Missile Wrist! Freedom Fighters are heading to your location! Blast it out of the sky!"

"Roger." Missile Wrist said pointing it's missiles at the plane.

"Woah, that thing is a-lot better than any of Eggman's older robots. It's looks like Eggman has improved.", Tails said he does a turn and fire on the robot. However the attack simply bounce off with no harm. "It's no good. Its armor is too think!"

Chris looks down and sees one of the missiles heading towards them. "Watch out!"

Tails was unable to react and the missile hits the propeller damaging it. "Not again!" Tails exclaimed as the plane rapidly approached the earth. "Even their aiming has improved!"Tails then press a sequence of buttons and pulled a leaver. The busted propeller was retracted into the cone, the wings shifted into an "X" formation and the tail section rose up. A second after that a jet engine kicked in and Tornado was soaring again!

"We're fine now!", Tails said bringing the plane up, but unfortunately Missile Wrist continuous attack puts the plane on the defensive. Bunnie and Antoine jumps off the attack the robot.

Bunnie flies towards the robot then moved around just in time to kick Missile Wrist right in the head which made a large crack across the top of the head. She lands on the roof then jumps back to avoid any surprises just in case. "Ah see yah have pretty thick armor bot. All of Eggman's oldah models were destroyed in one hit." Missile Wirst fires it's grapple missile, Antoine kicks it away just in time.

"All I can do deflect the missiles. My sabre can't cut an armor that strong.", Antoine said.

Bunnie then sees Amy charging towards the robot with her hammer.

"Amy, wait!" Bunnie yells, but its too late. Amy hits the robot's leg which makes hollow sound. Amy's entire body then shakes.

"That's gotta hurt." Rotor said wincing at what pain Amy could be feeling right then. Amy shakes her hand in pain while Missile Wrist grabs hold of her.

"Alright, Freedom Fighters!", Eggman said "One wrong move and the girl is a goner." Missile Wrist makes and example by lightly squeezing Amy. Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine growl in anger while trying to think of something to help Amy.

* * *

Back on the Tornado...

Chris can see the situation is not good.

"It looks like Eggman is holding all the cards.", Chris said.

"Yes, I don't how but Eggman ends up becoming more dangerous than ever. But the weird things is that he hasn't killed a single person yet, even though he has every opportunity. Has that white light done something to his head?", NICOLE wonders.

"In any case we got to help them. Ready for a test run?", Chris asks.

"Always wanted to know how a man bonding with a machine work.", NICOLE said.

Chris jumps off the Tornado, much to Tails shock. Chris lands on the roof and catches NICOLE.

"Who are you?", Eggman demands.

"I'm Chris Thorndyke. Like you Eggman, I'm an descendant of Ivan Kintobor.", Chris explains. This surprise Eggman for a moment. He then laughs.

"I didn't I have anymore living relatives other than Snively and Hope.", Eggman said.

"I'm surprised myself that we're related. Haven't been that shocked, since discovering that Warpnik is my uncle.", Chris said.

"That crazy lunatic is your uncle?", NICOLE whispers with a deadpanned face.

"It's a long story.", Chris whispers back. "In any case, I'm here stop you."

"Oh really. I like to see you try.", Eggman said.

Chris pulls out a small device and hooks it up to NICOLE handheld form. NICOLE then materialize a battle suit on Chris by using the solid holographic system installed. NICOLE then transform into a gauntlet.

The Freedom Fighters were completely appalled at the transformation.

"NICOLE, what weapons is available now?", Chris through telepathic-like contact.

"Firearms still need work, so only the swords available.", NICOLE answers.

"Right.", Chris said as he reach for the two swords on his back and draws them out. "This is the first time, I'm in an actual fight though."

"Don't worry, I'll guide you if you need help.", NICOLE said.

Missile Wrist release Amy and fires missiles from it's chest. Chris jump up, but the missiles turn out to be heat seeking and chase after him. Chris reacts quickly and cuts them all down. Eggman mistakenly believe that they all hit. Chris then falls straight towards Missile Wrist.

"NICOLE, set all power to the sword.", Chris said.

"Right.", NICOLE replies as Chris' sword makes an electrical charge. Chris raise his sword and with one powerful swing cuts Missile Wrist in half, much to Eggman's shock. Missile Wrist then explodes with Eggman unfortunately next to it.

"Alright, Chris and NICOLE!", Tails cheers.

The smoke from the explosion then clears and Eggman who is covered in soot coughs a bit before growling in frustration. "How dare you?!", Eggman said before flying away. "You'll pay for this. This is the beginning to our family rivalry!"

"Woo nelly! Never thought you had it in you, Chris.", Bunnie said.

"That was fantastic!", Antoine said.

"Aw, it was nothing. I only designed the armor. NICOLE developed the weapons.", Chris said hiding the blush.

At that moment a squad of E.D.F. soldiers surrounds them and level their assault rifles at the Mobians and Chris.

"Everybody put you're hands up!" the squad commander orders.

"Guys grab on to the ladder.", Tails yells flying over them.

"Time to go!", Chris said jumping onto the passenger seat. Rotor and Amy grabs onto the ladder. Bunnie picks up Antoine and flies to the wing.

"Fire!", the commader orders. The soldiers open fire on the plane, but it was too far away by now.

* * *

"Sonic and Sally were able to find us a place to stay while we're stuck in this world." Tails told Rotor and Amy. "You guys will be able to Cream and Cheese when we get back. You'll also be able to meet the people that are letting us stay there."

Amy smiled, "Wow, Cream and Cheese are here too? That means the Freedom Fighters are all together."

Chris however has a worried look on his face.

"What's the matter, Chris?", NICOLE asks.

"I just get a feeling that after what happened today...", Chris said.

* * *

...We probably attracted unwanted attention.

Kyoto, Japan

The Manta Triplets watch the news of the Freedom Fighters fighting Missile Wrist. The three then turns to the figure sitting on a throne also watching.

"So, it would appear that Sonic the Hedgehog is also in this world along with the Freedom Fighters. The rumors were true after all. Prepare my jet, I'm going to Washington D.C.", the figure said before putting on his helmet.

**Plasmic - Emperor of the Plasmian**

* * *

To be Continue...

**Note: **

**Chris battle armor appearance s****ee "New" Foot Tech Ninja in google images.**

**For Plasmic appearance see Gundam Masakado in google images.**


	10. Rogues

**Sonic the Hedgehog New Genesis**

* * *

Thorndyke Mansion

Chuck takes Sally to the basement, and stops in front of a safe

"You sure about this Sally?", Chuck asks.

"Positive, what you have might give me the answers I'm looking for.", Sally said.

Chuck then puts in the code and opens the safe door revealing a large canister.

"Here it is, the Gene Bomb.", Chuck said.

* * *

**Episode 5: Rogues**

**Cover - In the background is Mobius and Earth with the Xordas on top. In the center is Sonic doing his signature pose, while around him are silhouettes of several figures. At the bottom is Sally and Chuck looking at the Gene Bomb.**

* * *

The Freedom Fighters and Chris are all in the lab as Sally and Chuck enters carrying the Gene Bomb.

"So what you called us here for, Sal?", Sonic asks.

"To make a confirmation. Sonic, could you touch the container?", Sally asks.

Sonic not sure what's going did what Sally asks. Sonic touches the container and feels a singe of energy.

"I can feel a small amount of Chaos Energy inside that thing.", Sonic said.

"Just as I thought.", Sally said.

"What's that suppose to mean?", Sonic asks.

"Sit down, Chuck and I will explain everything.", Sally said.

"What you see here is the Gene Bomb. The very object that gave us life.", Sally explains. The news shocked the Freedom Fighters.

"I know it's shocking, but nothing compared to what's next.", Sally said. "NICOLE, if you would please."

NICOLE creates a holographic image of Earth.

* * *

Sally's Explanation

**Note: Bold words are events**

What you see in front of you is Earth, before the Xorda invasion. Now watch what happens next.

**The Xorda drops thousands of Gene Bombs onto Earth. The Earth the splits into two.**

As Sonic sensed moments ago the Gene Bombs contained a small amount of Chaos Energy, however the Xorda dropped thousands and in a way created an odd Chaos Control splitting Earth into two, one is Mobius and the other remains Earth. The Chaos Control also teleported Mobius to a different section of the universe.

You already know what happened next on Mobius.

* * *

"You know it makes perfect sense. That explains why the history involving the Xorda are the same in the two planet, because they were originally one.", Rotor said.

"Yes and I have a feeling that there is more to this story. But there is one thing you must know, we were brought here for a reason. But the reason right now is currently unknown.", Sally explains.

* * *

Air Force One...

"Mr. President, we've found them.", Agent Shield reports.

"What? Where are they?", the president asks.

"The mutants are at the house of a distinguished family is Washington D.C. They are descendants of Ivan Kintobor the scientist who ordered the capture of the Xorda Emissary. They broke ties with him and restored the family name.", Agent Shield reports. "We have also located this Dr. Eggman is on an island military lab, which once belonged to Ivan Kintobor."

"Alright, capture them! Right this minute.", the president orders.

"Please wait, sir! Unlike the one that were created here, these mutants came from another planet. It's be better to gather information on them before we make any moves.", Agent Shield suggests. "We cannot repeat the mistake we once made with the Xorda."

"Very well then.", The president said. "What do you know about this Dr. Eggman?"

I did my research and judging by the appearance, I believe that Dr. Eggman is a direct descendant of Ivan Kintobor. He is most likely part of the main branch, while the Thorndyke Family are a side branch of the family tree.", Shield explains.

"Great another lunatic. Just what's wrong with that family? The Kintobor Family has been known for causing disasters one after another, with the Xorda incident being the biggest blow. Of course I'm referring to the main branch family. The those in the side branch like the Thorndykes have been great help with the whole world restoration after the invasion.", the president said in frustration. "And what about the mutants?"

"We've already started watching over them, but we are planning to dispatch another agent over to the house.", Shield said.

"Which reminds me. Where were the E.D.F. when Eggman attacked city?", the president asks.

"I deeply apologize, but you see the E.D.F. were too busy on other matters. One was abandoning Area 99 after the animals broke in. The another was keeping eyes on the Rogues fearing that they may make a move after what happened. Finally we are calling a meeting with the Enerjak Corps to discuss over the matter.", Shield explains.

* * *

Near Mt. Everest...

A red echidna wearing a Tai Chi uniform was sitting on an air balloon reading the newspaper about Sonic the Hedgehog.

'I thought it was strange, when I felt a large amount of Chaos Energy. This hedgehog definitely cam from Mobius like I have, but in a larger scale. Does that Chaos Emeralds have something to do with this?', the echidna thought in wonder. 'In any case, this incident is troubling. No doubt those trouble makers are now coming out of hiding, especially if the Chaos Emeralds are involved.'

The echidna then smirks. "Honestly even I didn't expect the event to come this quickly."

**Aaron - Former Guardian of Angel Island (Believed Deceased), Veteran Enerjak Warrior**

* * *

Mt. Everest, Earth Defense Force HQ...

Thousands of armored soldiers line-up as several intimidating figures walks pass them.

"Arriving in Mt. Everest from across the world are the Enerjak Corps.", the announcer reports.

A blue haired human wearing a long blue coat lights up a cigarette.

**J.J. Moto - Detective and Veteran Enerjak Gunner**

Moto then takes a seat along with many others, Mobians and Humans alike. Aaron was among them.

A tall, tanned man with black curly hair wearing a hawaiian outfit and sunglasses enters the room.

**John Catcher - Veteran Enerjak Warrior and Strategist**

"I thank you all for coming, even I didn't expect this many to come. Now on to business.", John said. "As you all know the Enerjak Corp. have served as the E.D.F. Special Forces ever, since the beginning of the Earth War. We suffered heavy losses, but eventually won the war and the Rogues hide. Since then Earth have entered its days of peace, but now that peace has been broken."

John then throws two newspaper articles, one about Sonic the Hedgehog first arrival and the other Eggman's attack.

"And to make matters worse, these two incidents have now brought the surviving Rogues out of hiding and are now finally making their move.", John said. A large screen turns on and shows Plasmic.

"The undefeated swordman, who can slay one thousand enemies in one strike and one of the Shoguns of Japan! **"Lighting God" Plasmic**!"

The screen then shows red echidna wearing a lab coat with a creepy smile.

"The doctor of death, who performed inhumane experiments and committed mass murder thru them!** "Psychopathic Demon" Blitz Kazuya**!"

The screen then shows an emotionless purple echidna.

"Now a mindless weapon of mass destruction for Kazuya! **"Tyrant" Luger**!"

The screen then shows a red hair woman.

"The queen of hunting! **"Huntress Queen" Katella**!"

The screen shows a black mass with a feline mask.

"The digital being that nearly caused a world nuclear strike, and is currently trapped in the Undernet! **"Data Phantom" Phage**!"

The screen then shows a slender pale man in royal attire.

"The current king of Camelot and most powerful sorcerer in the world! **"Dark Magician" Necromancer**!"

The screen then shows an old man wearing an old Imperial Russian General uniform.

"The general turned traitor of the Enerjak Corp. **"Executive" General Blade**!"

The screen shows a black bat with red eyes wearing a business suit and a long red cape.

"The second Dracula. **"Blood Sucker" Lucifer**."

The screen then shows Dr. Eggman.

"Finally, the man who has entered the World's Most Wanted in a short amount of time. The leader of the Eggman Empire and descendant of Dr. Ivan Kintobor! **"Genius Dictator" Eggman**!"

* * *

Fourth Wall...

Eggman's picture comes to life and looks at the readers.

"Hmm? Are you surprised that I'm one of the World's Most Wanted?", Eggman asks before laughing. "Well it's most obvious. I helped win the Great War and nearly conquered all of Mobius, until that hedgehog came."

Eggman the stroke his mustache.

"But this is only the beginning. No one can stop me from advancing! I'm going to become No. 1 of the Most Wanted! And I'm going to become Master of..."

* * *

**Sonic New Genesis Card**

**Name: Dr. Eggman**

**Age: 48**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 185cm**

**Weight: 128kg**

**Trait: Human**

**Special: IQ of 300, Mechanical Expertise, and Advanced Piloting Skills**

**Bio: Evil genius and enemy of Mobius.**

* * *

**Sonic New Genesis Card**

**Name: Chuck Thorndyke**

**Age: 55**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 165cm**

**Weight: 60kg**

**Trait: Human**

**Special: IQ of 250, and Mechanical Expertise.**

**Bio: Grandfather of Chris Thorndyke and Famous Inventor.**

* * *

"And the young echidna, Commander Westwood reported seeing in Area 51.*", John reports. "In any case, there will be a good chance another war might erupt, since the Enerjak War."

* - Sonic Universe New Genesis 1-4

Just then a tall man, about twice the size of an average human wearing a general uniform, although he wears the coat as a cape.

"Yeah, I know, Catcher.", the man said.

"Commander-in-Chief!", John said in shock seeing the leader of the Enerjak Corp. here in person.

"We have lost many friends, comrades, family members, and our last leader in the previous war. We are currently not ready to deal with another.", the CIC said. "Agent Shield is sending an agent to watch over the blue hedgehog, while I sent Commander Westwood and Lt. Topaz to watch over the echidna they saw in Area 51. For the time being let us see how things will go for today."

Just then a soldier burst into the room.

"Sir, we have an emergency!", the soldier reports in a panic state.

"What is it?", the CiC said.

"It's Explode and Haze. They're in Area 51!", the soldier reports, which horrifies the members.

"Explode and Haze? If memory serves aren't they the one who cause the Massacre of Washington D.C.?", Moto asks.

"That's right. Explode was responsible for the murders of all the congress members and 100,000 civilians when he blew up the capitol and a city it was in, while Haze mass murdered an entire country by polluting the air with poison.", the CiC answers.

"I'm rather surprised that they're alive let alone stay quiet for a long time.", Aaron said. "But their presence in Area 51 is worrisome."

"I agree.", the CiC said.

* * *

Somewhere in Australia...

A red echidna with white tip dreadlocks wearing Warp Ring gauntlets sits on a pile of rubble, while behind him is a black hair human wearing a black cape.

"Have you read the news?", the echidna asks.

"What about it?", the human asks.

"Sonic the Hedgehog is here on this planet along with the other Freedom Fighters.", the echidna answers.

"I couldn't care less.", the human said.

"Don't play dumb with me. You use to look up to the Hero ob Mobius like crazy and sees Espio like an older brother.", the echidna said.

"You're right, I used too.", the human said, before hearing a ringing tone. The echidna summons a Warp Ring and speaks with someone.

"What is it? I see. I understand.", Rutan said in a quick conversation and recalls his ring.

"What is it? Is something wrong?", the human asks.

"I would appear that the DYNAMAC prototype is left in Area 51 has been activated and that Explode and Haze are heading there right now.", the echidna said.

"Really, then it won't long to make our move as well.", the human said.

"Well then we better meet up with the others.", the echidna said.

**Legatus Rutan - Knight of Chaos #0**

"Right.", the human answers.

**Colonel Gust - Knight of Chaos #21**

"I still think you went a little over board with those bandits.", Gust said. "If it were up to me I would have given a painless death."

* * *

To be Continue...


	11. Ultimate Bounty Hunters 1 - Fish Attack

**Sonic the Hedgehog New Genesis**

**Thorndyke Arc**

* * *

Somewhere in the City...

Plasmic sits on his throne just as one of his men enters.

"My lord, the bounty hunters you've request has arrived.", the guard reports.

"Send them in?", Plasmic orders.

* * *

Three men enters Plasmic's throne room.

The one in the left dress in wild-west clothes armed with several guns. The one in the right is a large heavily muscular man. The one in the center is wearing a high tech suit donned with a cape.

Plasmic picks up some papers and looks at them.

"Thank you for seeing us, sir. It's not everyday we get hired by one of the world's most wanted, especially one of the Great Shoguns of Japan.", the middle man said.

"Fleabyte the Gunner. A one man army and the fastest gunslinger in the world. It is said you killed several heavily guarded politicians and an Enerjak Warrior no less. Impressive.", Plasmic said.

"Thank you, but the Enerjak was just a rookie and was quite a fighter. I lost my left arm before killing him.", Fleabyte said.

"Dingo the Crusher. A former wrestler winning 300 illegal tournament straight. It is said that you are the strongest normal human in the world and that was before the Gene Enhancements. Despite your brutish appearance you are intelligent, but not too bright."

"I get that alot.", Dingo said.

"Sleet the Hunter. A former E.D.F. military commando unit and an expert in close combat and marksmanship. Your skills are impressive. If it were up to me you could have been one of my Lieutenants."

"Thank you, but I prefer a life as a bounty hunter.", Sleet said.

"Back to business. There will be a substantial reward for you if you can find the Freedom Fighters. You are free to use any methods necessary, but I want them alive. No, exception.", Plasmic demands.

"As you wish.", Sleet said and the three leave.

* * *

The three went to a pub at night meeting up with their fourth member, wearing a grey cloak covering his entire body and a white mask.

**Aquatic the Megalodon - Bounty Hunter, Assassin**

"400 Mil is a-lot of money.", Fleabyte said picking up a glass.

"Yah, and for capturing some animals.", Dingo said.

"Go, Aquatic.", Sleet said to the fourth member. Aquatic stands and walks out.

"Hey, couldn't that shogun guy do it himself? He is quite powerful.", Dingo said.

"Indeed, but you forget. Plasmic is a wanted man despite being one of the rulers of Japan.", Sleet said. "But in any case, once we succeed we'll be even richer."

He then propose a toast with the other two.

* * *

In the Thorndyke Mansion...

Sally, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Bunnie were all having a nice hot bath together.

In the living room Sonic was watching TV completely bored. Antoine was polishing his sword on the balcony. Rotor and Tails was with Chuck in the lab.

"I wonder where Chris is?", Sonic asks.

* * *

Elsewhere a shady man walk in front of a tree house in a forest.

"Found it at last! So that's where Chris and the others have been hiding.", the man said.

* * *

_Inside the tree house..._

Chris and his friends are playing a holographic fighting game of Sonic the Hedgehog that he and NICOLE made.

Danny playing as Knuckles tries to punch Sonic, who is controlled by Chris. Sonic easily dodge the attacks.

"Damn, no matter how hard he punches... my character can't get a hit!", Danny said hitting the punch button.

"Brute force won't work on a speed type character like Sonic.", Chris states.

* * *

Outside the man climbs up the ladder.

* * *

Knuckles punches the ground creating an earthquake, but Sonic jumps and does a spin dash attack straight towards Knuckles' can.

Knuckles runs around clutching his crotch screaming in pain. NICOLE's, disguise as a character, face turn red and cover with her hands.

"Wah! Knuckles...", Danny scream in panic.

"Looks like this is my win.", Chris said.

"Up next is me and Helen.", Frances said.

Just then the door behind them opens up.

"Hey you!", the man calls out, before a washtub falls onto his head. "Arg!"

The group turn and sees a man dressed as a fisherman clutching his head in pain.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!", the man groans before standing back up. "You brats! What the heck are these traps?!"

"Larry!", the group said in shock.

"That's right! The dashing, high spirited fisherman from Japan, at your service! The great Lar..."

* * *

**Episode 6: Ultimate Bounty Hunters Part 1 - Fish Attack**

**Cover - The upper half shows Plasmic sitting on his throne showing three silhouette a photo of Sonic the Hedgehog. The lower half shows Larry training Chris, Helen, Danny, Frances and Hope, while Aquatic controls an army of robotic fishes.**

Larry suddenly rips through the cover.

"What the hell?! Suddenly interrupting in my introduction! ... So, where was I... Oh yeah."

* * *

"The great Larry!", Larry said making a kabuki pose.

"You don't need to make a big fuss like that anyway who do you think you are?",Hope said walking to him. "It's rude to just barge into someone's property as you please."

(Note: Hope joins Chris' group after Sonic Universe: New Genesis #4)

"Stop being so unreasonable!", Larry shouts. "When I heard that school was cancelled for a week I was worried about you and this is the thanks I get!"

He then glares at the others giving them a scare.

"I don't get you and your video games. But are kids and kids shouldn't belying around inside! You should go and play outside happily!"

"That's our decision... isn't it?", Chris said.

"I don't think so! As long as I have this fishing rod I'll have you running around the world!", Larry declares. "From the day they are born... kids who take plenty of calcium should be playing outside!"

"I didn't think it's possible, but he might be crazier than my uncle.", Hope said sweat dropping.

"Looks like you leave me with no choice. I'll have to teach you guys how you kids are supposed to play.", Larry said to himself. "Its time for training!"

"Tra... training?!"

Inside the computer. NICOLE saw the whole thing and sweat drop.

"I suppose those guys did become couch potatoes, but then again so is Sonic and the others, since the only 'playing' they did is beating up bad guys."

* * *

Larry starts the group training with jogging. Helen's case spinning the wheels with her hands.

"One... Two... One... Two..."

"I can't hear you.", Larry said taking the lead. "The group raise the volume.

"One... Two... One... Two..."

"(Laughs) Don't think I'm evil, I'm doing this for your sake. Come one, one two... one two...", Larry continues.

"Why are we doing this anyway?", Danny asks.

"It can't be helped, once he starts, he never listens to anyone else.", Chris explains.

"I can't believe there are still some people who don't know about technology.", Hope said.

"Even in this era Larry is known for his lack of knowledge towards technology, saying that it makes people lazy.", Helen said. Hope sweatdrops a bit.

"Well that's somewhat true.", Hope said nervously.

"See kids, it feels good doesn't it? At this rate I'll have you running marathons in no time!", Larry said as he turns to see their progress and freaks when he finds them using roller blades, scooters and electric wheelchair. An anger mark hits his head. "You fools! How dare you mock me? I won't forgive you now! I won't hold back anymore... time to change that attitude of yours!"

A volcano erupts behind him.

* * *

"We'll start with 100 push ups!"

The kids start doing push ups, while in Helen's case chin ups.

"Next, tree climbing!"

The group climbs trees, while Helen climbs a tall wheelchair ramp with just a regular wheelchair.

"Next, swimming!"

The group swims.

"Not finished yet! Now its 5000 balls from the underworld!"

Larry swings his bat hitting the ball, which Chris fails to catch.

"Come on, come on, come on! COME ON!", Larry shouts batting each ball in fast speed.

Everyone was force to take cover as the balls care launched like cannons. One of them hits Danny straight towards the crotch.

"Ouch! Now I know how Knuckles felt!", Danny groans in pain.

Nearby in hiding, Sonic and the gang watch the whole thing.

"Looks like they've got their hands full...", Sonic said laughing nervously.

"This guy makes all our enemies look bad.", Sally said.

The others nod in agreement.

* * *

_Inside the Robotics Aquarium..._

Aquatic easily knocks out all of the security guards, before entering the control room. "The guy Plasmic wants only shows up when there is trouble. Time to make some trouble then.", Aquatic said as she starts hacking.

The robotic fishes start breaking out of their tanks, causing people to flee.

* * *

_Later in a park..._

Chris and his friends lie on the ground completely exhausted.

"I should have taken exercise more seriously.", Hope said breathing heavily.

"I'm exhausted!", Chris groans.

"I'm so hungry I think I'm going to die.", Danny said.

Larry throws them a bag.

"Here you go, your 3 o'clock snack... Eat it.", Larry said.

"What is it?",Danny asks.

"Its fish flavored rice crackers, high in calcium.", Larry answers. "If you take a lot of calcium you'll grow taller."

"I'll admit this taste better than the rations I had back with G.U.N.", Hope said taking a bite.

"This is really good.", Danny said taking another bite.

"(Laughs) Eat up, I'm not a demon you know. Eat well play well and learn well... that's the secret to success!", Larry said pulling out a frame out of nowhere. "Lastly, its time to learn while you eat."

"Now... let Larry-sensei's lesson about fish begin!"

"Firstly, how is it that fish are able live underwater, unlike we humans and animals?"

"Fish use gills to breathe underwater, however the gills cannot breathe in air as it makes this suffer which is why the fish close them up whenever they are out of the water."

Chris listens to Larry's lecture and sees a robotic tuna swimming by in air. '_Great all this lecture is making me see fish swimming in air. Wait, what the hell!?_' Chris then freaks out.

"Huh? What's the matter, Chris?", Larry asks. Then then looks to where Chris is looking and freaks as well. "It's the curse of the mermaid queen for divorcing her!"

"You divorced a smoking hot fish babe? What is wrong with you?", Danny asks.

"She hypnotized me into thinking that she was half-human and half-fish, but it turned out that she was an orange half-hedgehog and half-fish (guess who). Luckily our marriage lasted only three days.", Larry explains.

The robotic fishes create carnage and destruction by simply crashing into things.

"What is this? Invasion from Sea World?", Chris asks.

"Wait a second. Aren't these the fish from the robotic aquarium?", Helen asks.

* * *

_Inside the aquarium..._

Aquatic watches the whole thing on TV.

"That's right my robotic brothers and sisters. Make chaos! Take vengeance on those who devour you! (Even though you're actually robots).", Aquatic announce with her hands raise. "Now let's see if this attracts Sonic's attention."

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

"Sonic, get down from that lamppost! Just because there are fishes in the air, doesn't mean that water will soon flood this place!", Sally orders looking up.

"I'm not taking any chances!", Sonic protests.

"Then you leave me with no choice! Amy knock it down!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

_Back with Chris..._

The group quickly hurry to the shelter, but with all the fishes swimming around that was difficult.

"Normally, I would suspect Eggman, but he would have revealed himself by now.", Hope said.

Just then a robotic tuna was swimming in quick speed towards Hope. Larry fortunately sees it coming.

"Watch out Hope!"

Larry jumps and cuts the robotic tuna into three pieces, like how a fish would be cut.

"Thanks, Larry."

"Keep your eyes open, kids!" Larry warns. "A real tuna weighs 350 kilos and the robotic version is twice the amount. Get hit by one at that speed and you're done for." Larry then looks at the destroyed robot. "I won't forgive those who would abuse fish, even if they're robots. I'll never forgive them!"

* * *

_Back with Sonic..._

Both Amy and Sally drags Sonic to the aquarium.

"Relax, Sonic. We'll pull whoever behind this out of the water and finish him off.", Sally said as she opens the door and find that the entire building is filled up with water. "This might be tougher than I thought."

Just then a snare launch out of the water, grabs Sonic's leg and pulls him to the water and the door suddenly closes.

"Sonic!"

Sonic desperately tries to swim out for air, but eventually loses his breathe, but then notice something odd. "Huh? I can still breathe?"

"Indeed. That is my power. You see, it's boring to let my enemies simply drown, so I my powers to make water breathable.", a female voice calls out. Sonic looks around to try and find where the voice is. He then sees a large shark.

* * *

**Sonic New Genesis Card**

**Name: Larry**

**Age: 36**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 185cm**

**Weight: 81kg**

**Trait: Human**

**Special: Master Fisherman, and many other traits.**

**Bio: A friend of Chris' father and a master fisherman. He also have a hidden secret.**

* * *

**Sonic New Genesis Card**

**Name: Aquatic the Megalodon**

**Age: 27**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 120cm**

**Weight: N/A**

**Trait: Mobian**

**Special: Hydrokinesis, super strength, super speed (in water), master combatant, and transformation.**

**Bio: A bounty hunter under Sleet's command.**

* * *

_Back with Chris..._

The group quickly run for the lives as they are being chased by a school of robotic fishes and among them a robotic shark closing in on them.

"It's no use... we're done for!", Danny screams as the shark swims closer and closer with it's mouth open.

"In time like this you just have to stand your ground and see what happens!", Larry said. "Now everyone, freeze!"

The group stops running and quickly stand still like a sculpture.

"Don't move and don't make a noise.", Larry whispers.

The robotic shark harmlessly swims by ignoring the frozen group and makes a turn at the intersection. Everyone moves and signs in relief.

"It's gone.", Helen signs in relief.

"We're saved.", Danny said.

"Larry, what happened?", Hope asks. "Why didn't the shark attack us?"

"(Chuckles) I just used the shark's abilities against it.", Larry said. "Sharks attack not only when they can smell blood, but when something moves suddenly or makes a loud noise."

"So that's why the shark didn't attack us when we kept still.", Frances said.

"That was cool Larry. It helps to be a fisherman after all.", Chris praise.

"There's nothing, I, Larry, that the great fish expert, does not know about fish.", Larry said. "You can ask me anything about fish. (Laughs loudly)"

Hearing the laugh the robotic shark comes back with friend, more sharks. Everyone screams and makes a run for it again.

"Larry, why did you make a loud noise?!", Hope screams.

"Sorry about that, but that's the way I was born.", Larry answers.

* * *

_Back with Sonic..._

Sonic is left helpless in the war was Aquatic continues to ram Sonic from multiple directions with great impact. Amy and Sally struggle to get the door to open only to be delayed by a robotic kraken.

"I can't move freely underwater and that carnivore have the advantage!", Sonic grumbles trying to avoid her attacks. "I have to get out of this water dome!"

Sonic does his spin dash and breaks through the ceiling landing on the roof top. Aquatic does the same thing and to Sonic's surprise transform into an anthropomorphic shark. Something he never seen any aquatic mobians are able to do.

"It's amazing what genetic can do to your body.", Aquatic said. "**Water Bullet!**" Aquatic fire drops of water from her fingers at the speed of a bullet. The attack may be water, but it proves to be deadly as Sonic learns that the hard way when he narrowly dodge a water bullet leaving a hole on the roof.

* * *

_Back with Chris..._

The gang are trapped in a dead end with the robotic shark blocking the only exit.

"Oh man, that thing is getting closer!", Francis panics.

"If only we didn't left the suits back at the clubhouse.", Hope said.

"The second we move we're lunch!", Danny said.

Seeing there is only one way out of this situation Larry tells them his plan.

"Listen, kids. I'll dance about and get his attention. While he chase after me you make a run for it to safety.", Larry said.

"That's crazy!", Hope states.

"I'm an adult and you kids are my responsibility."

"But, Larry..."

"Don't worry about me. As long as I wear this apron... I'm unstoppable! Just remember to keep you're body in shape.", Larry said before making a run for it attracting the robotic sharks attention. "Let's see if you can keep up with a great fisherman!"

"Come on guys. We have to get back to the clubhouse and get our suits.", Chris said.

"But Chris. You said they're still in prototype stage.", Helen said.

"Don't worry. NICOLE should be done by now."

* * *

_With NICOLE..._

Nicole lies down completely tired out from doing all the checkups on the suits.

"You owe me a nice data bath, Chris."

* * *

_With Sonic..._

Sonic was able to get close to Aquatic and fight her hand-to-hand, however due to Aquatic's thick skin Sonic was unable to land any serious damage.

Meanwhile the robotic kraken manage to capture Amy and Sally with it's tentacles and starts swinging them around getting them dizzy.

"I wish that thing was Octobot. His gloating would have give us time to escape!", Amy screams

"Sometimes a feral mind can be more dangerous than a intellectual mind.", Sally screams.

Suddenly the tentacles holding the two were suddenly sliced up. Amy and Sally quickly free themselves and land safely on the ground. They then see their savior, Chris in his battle armor.

"You guys okay?!", Chris asks.

"Never better.", Sally answers with a thumbs up.

The robotic kraken prepares to make another attack, but was bombarded by a horde of missile launched by Danny in his battle suit.

Francis in her battle suit jumps in and pins the tentacles to the ground with her energy spears.

"Well that takes care of our squid friend.", Chris said.

"Where's Helen and Hope?", Sally asks.

"Up on the roof."

* * *

Sonic jumps over Aquatic after doing another spin dash, unfortunately Aquatic bites Sonic's leg. Sonic screams in pain as Aquatic is about to tear it off when suddenly a wire ties onto her wrists. Before she realize what going on she get electrocuted. Aquatic release Sonic's leg from her jaws as she screams in pain. Sonic sees Hope in her battle suit electrocuting Aquatic. Helen in her suit then kicks Aquatic off the roof straight down towards the garbage dumpster, which then wheels off out of control.

"Thanks for the save girls.", Sonic said with a thumbs up as Hope bandage Sonic's bitten leg.

Chris got inside the control room and successfully shuts down the system, turning the robotic fish off.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Larry manage to skewer the robotic shark with the radio tower antenna. He looks down to see Chris and the other heading back home.

"Take care of yourselves, kids."

* * *

_The next day..._

Chris and the others are outside playing basketball. "You must admit playing video games is fun and all, but playing outside is the key to success.", Hope said getting a score.

* * *

To be Continue...


End file.
